Battle of The Bands
by Red Writing Express
Summary: This story is filled with betrayal, sadness and surprises. Read on.
1. Tell Me Something I Don't Know Concert

**-Marceline's POV-**

I walked along side my best friend, Keila. We held our books and wore these school uniforms. It was a navy blue skirt with a white button-up shirt. We sighed and walked to the lockers. "Dude, you know how mad Ms. Braga will get when we break the rules." She frowned. She grabbed my shoulder for assurement. I frowned and sighed. "Tell me something I don't know!" I grinned. She grinned along with me. We grabbed our uniforms and tore them off to reveal rocker outfits. I wore a red blouse with dark jeans. She wore a grey long shirt with black leather boots. We wore the same kind of footwear because we couldn't tear those off. My other friends, Bongo and Guy, shoved the lockers away. It was fake! It was just a set. Keila and I ran along the stage and caught our guitars in mid-air. Bongo began to slapped his sticks among the drums to make a sick beat. I grabbed the microphone and began to play my bass guitar. "Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it. It's so hard to break, yeah. There's no way to fake it. Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling. I shouldn't believe in. The dreams that I'm dreaming!" I sang, strumming my bass guitar near the microphone. I stood on stage with my band. It was sick! Everyone at Prom loved me! Awesome! Fame shouldn't be too far. "I hear it everyday!  
I hear it all the time!  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind!" I sang. Keila pressed her back against mine and ran her fingers up and down her guitar. "OH!" We screamed. We spun around at the exact time to face eachother. I couldn't help but smile. It was just too epic. "Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know." We chanted in our singing tones. Bongo smiled and played louder. He slammed his drumsticks on his drum kit. Guy didn't smile. He frowned and allowed his long hair to fall over his eyes. Girls went crazy! I rolled my eyes and smiled. "How many inches in a mile. What it takes to make you smile." I smiled some more. I walked over to him when I said smile. "Get you not to treat me like, a child baby," I sung. I walked over to the senior guys and grabbed someone. I pressed my finger under his chin and coached him to come closer. I slipped my finger away and he fell forward. Everyone laughed and his face burned red. His face was still in awe. "Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know." I whispered, still in my singing tone. I'm not even a senior yet and guys wanted me. I grabbed my bass tightly and jumped up, slamming my hands on the strings. My bass guitar released a loud solo. "Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing. This life I'm persuing. The odds I'd be losing. Everybody tells me that it's one in a million. Like one in billion. One in a zillion." I sang. I pressed my body against Keila and she leaned back into me. She was great at guitar. A real natural. She memorized all the lyrics and notes for every single song ever made! She didn't even have to listen to a song twice. Nor did she have to look down at her chords. _Did I say say nor? Ew! _"I hear it every day. I hear it all the time. I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never going to change my mind. OH!" We screamed happily. "Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. How many inches in a mile. What it takes to make you smile. Get you not to treat me like, a child baby. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know." I smiled at the crowd. There were about a billion people! People screamed and cheered. I grabbed a nearby bass guitar and glanced at my best friend, who stopped playing her instrument. She nodded towards me and I grinned. I threw the microphone in the air and she caught it. She threw her guitar at me. I caught it and began a solo as she sang. Not a regular song. Rap style! "So here's the track. Like Catrina makes a, Wish Medina. Make em say 'I'm ready'. Are you ready for it?" She spoke loudly into the microphone.  
"Ya I'm ready for it!" I shouted.  
"Really ready for it?" She asked.  
"Ya I'm ready for it!" The whole band yelled. Keila was now at the very front of the stage. Everyone stared in awe. "Let's get ready for it." She smirked. She backed away and shrugged playfully. Keila danced and threw her singing tool in the air. I caught it and began to sing the rest. "I'm on my way. I know I'm gonna get there someday. It doesn't help when you say. It won't be easy." My chest was filling up with pride. I had butterflies in my stomach. I gulped it down. "Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know." They chanted. I flipped my bass guitar onto my back and kicked the other guitar into the air. I ran and skidded on my knees. The awesome trick went perfectly cause it landed in my arms and I played another solo. I grabbed it by the neck and flipped it into the air. Keila caught it and played it perfectly. I grabbed the microphone and jumped onto a table. Girls screamed. Either a shock scream or a fan scream. I danced around and slid across the long table. I slid on my knees and faced a boy. His cheeks turned a bright red but his expression was nothing. He had bright blonde hair and his face was pale. It was slow but it was extremely quick to everyone except us. He was actually kinda of cute. His blue tux and his stylish white fedora hat. He held a camera in his hand so I knew he wasn't a senior, too. A fish out of water, huh? He stared at me without words. Finally, he shook his head out of the trance and flashed a weak smile. The world was becoming fast again. I barely finished my slide across my knees and stopped at the end. My face jerked forward and I nearly pressed my lips against his. I stared into his blue eyes and grinned. He studdered but I only continued to grin. I performed a backflip and danced around. Everyone cheered as Keila sang the chorus. She stopped and everyone cheered. "Shhhh!" I hissed normally, pressing my finger against my lips. Everyone shut their mouths and waited. I slowly grabbed my ponytail and freed it. My long black hair rung loose. I flipped it forward and sang at the top of my lungs. "TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed happily. Everyone laughed and began to dance again. "How many inches in a mile. What it takes to make you smile. Get you not to treat me like, a child baby." I danced near the shy boy and try to make him move with me. He only smiled. A girl shouted at him and he squeeked. _Must have a girlfriend. Eh, too bad. Kinda cute, _I thought. The boy quickly grasped the camera and clicked as many times. He flashed it across my eyes. I couldn't see! I backed away and almost fell of the tables. Good thing I walked back on stage. Everything was white a blurry. The boy ran near the front of stage and clicked a bunch of more pictures. "Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know." I sang, trying not to look lost. I backed away and fell off stage. _Aw crap! My career is ruined! No,_ I thought. The fans caught me and carried me across the crowd. Like a wave! "How many inches in a mile? What it takes to make you smile. Get you not to treat me like, a child, baby!" I sang happily. They rowed me back to stage and I pressed the microphone on it's stand. My eyesight was clear now. I grasped my shirt and reached the guitar. I flipped it in front of my chest and grinned. I strummed the solo as the crowd chanted my name. "Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know." I hummed. Bongo and Guy quickly grabbed our uniforms and wrapped us in it. It was quick. Bongo slammed a smoke bomb on stage and everything was back to normal. I opened my locker and stuffed my books inside. The fake bell rang and I slapped Keila a high-five. "Later." I said casually. We both walked away in different directions. The curtains shut and I walked backstage. I walked into my dressing room and collasped into the couch. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweaty. Finally, I released a loud scream of excitement. Tonight was perfect. Every single detail. The tricks. The song. The lover-boys. Hehe. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair. "Good work, Marcy." A voice cooed. I spun around to face him. "You!" I snapped. He grinned back at me and nodded. "Nice performance, Mar-Mar." He grinned. He slowly clapped with a large hint of sarcasm. My stomach felt queasy. "Ash! Get the fuck out of my room." I snapped. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. He was the last of my problems. I hated him. Well, not always. He was actually kinda...sweet. Until he let the popularity go to his head. He always put other things in front of me. I was the last of his things to think about. "Not without a kiss." He whispered. I growled angrily. My eyes burned red into his soul. At least, I think how that saying goes. I got up and bared a clutched fist towards the big jerk. "Shut up, you jackass. Get the fuck out!" I snapped. He climbed up to his feet and trudged near me. He grasped my arms tightly and tried to pin me down. "No! Get away, Ash!" I cried. He grinned and clutched me tightly. I pulled and kicked but nothing help. "Aw, c'mon, Mar-Mar." He whispered and pressed his body against me. I shrieked with anger and punched his gut. He fell back and I jumped on him. I threw jabs at his head with him releasing high pitched cries. He shoved me off and I crashed into the wall. My head throbbed. I felt blood leak from the side of my head and lip. "SECURITY!" I shouted, staring down at Ash's bruised and bloody body. A tall, buff man tore the door off and walked in. "Manish, get this motherfucker out," I growled. His eyes widened as he glared at my bloody head and lip. He grabbed the back of Ash's shirt and lifted him off the ground with ease. "Got it, Marceline. Just whistle for my help." He assured me. I smiled weakly. "Thanks, Manish. See you at school." I said. He growled at Ash. He brought the little fucker close to his face and blew a cold blast of harsh breath across him. "You make me sick, you little fuck." He grumbled. He threw Ash over his shoulder and walked away. He shut the door with the broken piece of wood. Keila grabbed the door but it fell off. "Uhhh...what's going on? I don't like change!" She cried. Keila walked in and shut the broken door behind her. She fell into my couch. "Yo! Did you see that? We rocked their brains out, yo!" She exclaimed. I nodded weakly. "Whoa, dude! You're lip is totally busted!" She pointed out.

"You're not helping." I whimpered.

"Who did that?" Guy asked angrily, walking in.

"Whoa! Dude! You saw me. I didn't touch the door." Bongo cried.

"Ashton decided to visit." I said softly.

"I'm going to kick his ass!" They all shouted angrily in unison.

"It's fine. We should just get ready. I need to go home." I sighed.

"I'm driving you." Guy said.

"I'm coming with a bat." Bongo added.

"I'm sleeping over." Keila said. I smiled at their angry faces. I walked up and squeezed them into a hug.

"What would I do without you guys?"


	2. A First Meeting

**-Bonnibel's POV-**

"Wakey-wakey!" A voice cooed. I opened my eyes to face my dad.

"Good morning, father." I yawned.

"Ready for school, Bonnibel?" He asked, fixing his blue suit. My dad had red hair and was rather very pale. He owned the bubblegum factory so he wanted me to follow his footsteps. "SCHOOL?" I gasped. I glared at the clock. "Oh glob! I'm late!"

I bolted into the closet and pulled on my white button-up shirt. I slipped on my black skirt with ruffles at the end. I pulled on a pink sweater and ran outside. "No time for food, father! Farewell!" I said. I ran out of the house and bolted to the sidewalk. I crashed into a boy. We both fell backwards. I shook my head but there was something on it. It was a hat. I pulled off the white fedora to face a boy with blonde hair. He was worried. Very worried. He pulled me up and fell to his knees. "No! My camera! No! Please, glob, no!" He cried, searching all around. He looked up and found it around me neck. He slipped it off and pulled on his white fedora. He was wearing a blue shirt with a video game on it. He held a green book bag and ran away. I followed him and jumped on the bus stop bench. It was too late. It passed! I ran onto the road and someone crashed into me. I faced a girl. "Ugh! You okay, tutts?" She groaned. She fell off her motorcycle which wasn't at full speed due to her weight. If it was at full speed, I would've been injured due to impact. "Yes, I'm quite alright." I said. I looked up and saw her face. She pulled off her motorcycle helmet and flipped her black mane of hair. She grinned at me weakly. She grabbed my hand tightly. It hurt as she yanked me up. I fell forward into her arms. We fell back and I landed right on her. "Sorry, you're really light." She chuckled.

"It's fine. I guess you are pretty strong."

"What?"

"NOTHING!"

"Okay?"

She grabbed me tight and lifted me off the ground. She set me down and sighed. "Need a ride?" She asked.

"Y - yes." I gulped.

"Front or back?" She asked.

"Uhhh...which ever is safer." I guessed. The girl smiled at me and snickered.

"I don't do safe." She said seriously. "Sit in the front."

I sat on the bike and she sat behind me. She wrapped her arms near my waist and grasped the handlebars. She rolled it and the motorcycle rolled on it's back wheel. It spun around and sped towards the bus. She slid to the side and gained speed. The bike eventually made it in front and she grasped the handlebar. A small red button was at the end. "CLICK IT!" She shouted over the wind. I clicked the button and we flew into the parking lot. Not litterally. I mean by speed, of course! She skid across the side and the bike slid into a perfect parallel parking fashion. She held me tight and pulled out the key. The sun beakened down on us so I got a better look at her. She wore black shades and red lipstick. She wore a red blouse that read "Question Authority?" with dark blue jeans and a black small leather jacket with black leather boots to match. Her hair was long and the sides of it were curled. She seemed to have a kind of accent. "Now, we're even. Later." She said. She grasped my hand tightly and shook it. With that, she held her helmet and strutted away. I didn't even get to learn her name. I got up and ran after her. "Bonnibelle!" A voice called. I spun around to face Bubba. We both had strawberry blonde hair and shared many interest. "I'm in a band!" He exclaimed.

"That's great. What kind?" I said.

"I don't know. A boy band. We're competing in the Battle of The Bands! Great?" He cheered.

"That's excellent!" I smiled.

"What is new with you?"

"I met a new friend."

"Please fortell, my friend."

"Well, she's nice. And pretty and she has an accent."

"Will you please adress her?"

"Well...I don't know."

**-Marceline's POV-**

"Caught me sneakin' out the back! Daddy chase me down the street. Good thing I be runnin' track! He'll catch me till I'm eighty-three!" I sang. Keila gave me a nod of exceptance and I walked closer to the microphone. "So rock. With. Us. TONIGHT! We so flyyyy! We so flyyyy! We so fly!"

Guy performed a solo and Keila slammed her hand on her guitar. A loud wave of music sliced through the air. "Cool!" Bongo cheered.

"Aw, Bongo!" We groaned.

"What?" He asked.

"You messed up the recording." I cried.

"Oh. I'm hungry." He sighed.

"Snacks?" Keila asked.

"Snacks!" He exclaimed.

"SNACKS!" I cheered. I got up and ran outside. The sun touched my skin and I hissed. It burned!

"Whoa. You okay, Miss Vampire?" A voice called. I turned around to face him. No other than Marshall Lee himself. I ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Are you wearing Cologne?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to look my best for my favorite girl." He cooed.

"Oh, Marshall." I smiled, burried my face in his chest.

"I missed you." He purred.

"I - I missed you, too." I sighed.

"How was the tour?" He asked.

"Great. Last performance? Not so great." I grumbled. He hugged my again and looked into my eyes. He looked down at my lips.

"Wait a minute..." He growled. He got a closer look. "You have a cut!"

"Yes. Well, I got into a little...thing," I chuckled nervously.

"How little?" He asked.

"I got a concussion." I confessed.

"Aw," He cooed. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. "So, I think we should go to my band practice."

"But...that's cutting class." I added.

"Yeah but c'mon. I know but who will know?" He insisted.

"I - I think I can go." I smiled.

"You're amazing. See you after gym." Marshall Lee grinned. We both walked away. I know it's a bad idea. I know my dad said to get extra credit but c'mon! We hardly see eachother. I miss my boyfriend.

**-Fast Forward-**

I walked through the hallways with him grasping my hand tightly. I crept behind the door and stepped outside.

"Miss Marceline Abadeer! Principal's office. NOW!"


	3. Don't You Wish You Were Us

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review for me to keep going...**

**-Finn's POV-**

"I'm here! Stop! I'm here!" I cried, running into the room. Everyone faced me.

"Well, it's nice that our 'President' is here." Tiffany sighed sarcastically. I gulped nervously and chuckled loudly. I stepped in front of everyone and grasped my camera. "Well, I - I got some good pictures of Marceline." I smiled.

"So?" Fabian asked.

"Oh! I - I mean...Marceline and The Scream Queens." I gulped. Tiffany huffed and slammed the door shut. He left the room. I hate that guy! With his blonde hair and his blue shirt. Wait, that's me. Nevermind!

"Nice," Felicia said softly. These two were both shy and bi-polar. They sorta looked like twins with their red hair and tanned skin. They loved sunlight! And the beach. I smiled nervously and sat down. I clicked the button on my laptop. Marceline was all over my laptop screen. "Here she is dancing. Here she is singing. Look! This one's my favorite. She's really upclose. Cool, right?" I said.

"Wait, do you like her?" Bmo asked. Bmo was great! He was was a dark haired boy with a shirt that was designed to look like a video game controller. He was pale and always carried aqua earphones around his neck. He loved music and he was always there for me. "What? No. She's cool but I - I...I'm not good enough. She's a rockstar and I'm just a regular boy." I confessed.

"We can get you in." Fabian exclaimed. He grabbed Felicia's hand.

"We're in love. We can totally get you in!" Felicia smiled. Neptr stared at a paper and began to write more things. He had black hair and wore a grey jacket with light grey pants. He loved to dance but that was a long time ago. His father left him and he's been trying to get his attention forever. I slept over once and it was really sad. He performed all the chores around the house, learned seven dances and got all straight A's. His father still wasn't impressed. I still remember the day I saw him confront his dad.

_"Dad, look! I'm doing all your chores so you won't hate me anymore. See, daddy? I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy!" He cried, nearly begging on his knees._

Neptr was now writing a song for his dad. "What rhymes with sad?" He asked.

"Mad." I answered.

"Lad," Bmo said.

"Fad." Fabian added.

"Dad," Felicia shot back.

"What the lumps, Tiffany! Glob! Get off my back, babe!" LSP shouted. She walked into the room.

"I want to get rid of Tiffany," LSP's boyfriend grumbled.

"Now, in order to get Marceline to like you -"

"You need to act cool!" The boys shouted.

"No!" Felicia snapped.

"Let's go!" Bmo cheered. He shoved me out of the room and they ran upstairs. Everyone except cheerleaders and jocks were allowed upstairs. The rest were forced into the basement. The cafeteria took up the whole first floor. A stage was at the end. Felicia and the rest of them ran towards us. I was now near the stage. I pulled out a picture of Marceline and smiled. I spotted her, wearing a jock jacket that was twice her size. Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her ear. She giggled and kissed his cheek. I turned red with anger. _Who the lump is that jerk? How dare he touch Marceline? My Marceline! Well, not yet. _Angrily, I stomped up to her. Her boyfriend spotted me. He glared at the picture of her that I held in my hand. He smirked evilly and jumped to his feet. His friends joined him. He jumped on stage and his friends already held their instruments. I didn't know at the time but I was in big trouble. Marceline was only a few steps away but I never felt so far. Music filled the air. "HUH?" I gasped. I spun around to glare upon Marshall Lee and Ashton. They grinned down at me. "Aw crap." I groaned. Marshall Lee grabbed the microphone while still wearing his bass around his shoulder and neck. "Hey!" He sang loudly, jumping in front of me. "What! Don't you wish you were us?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I backed away. Ash caught me and shoved me foward. "Hey! What!  
Don't you wish you could rock?  
You're M.I.A, we're V.I.P.  
You're L.O.L, we're B.I.G,  
No one really likes you that much.  
Don't you wish you were us?  
Yeah, don't you wish you were us?" He sang. I felt my face burn red as the rest of his goons ganged up on me. They grabbed me and threw me on stage. Marshall Lee quickly snatched the picture of Marceline from my clutches and grinned smugly. He rubbed the picture in my face and began to sing again.

"My girl is hotter than your girl!" He bragged, shoving the picture in my face. Marceline's friend tapped her and she was forced to face me. I fell back clusmsily. "You know it, you know it  
My ride is sweeter than your ride  
You know it, you know it  
Don't ya wish you were us?  
Don't ya wish you were us?" He grinned at me and I turned back. Everyone stared and my face burned red. I gulped.

"Marshy!" Marceline shouted. Marshall Lee ignored her and grasped my blonde hair.

"MARSHALL LEE, STOP IT!" She screamed. He looked up but then, Ash grabbed me and shoved me in the trashcan.

"He shoots! He scores!" He exclaimed.

"Throw him! I'm open!" Donney yelled. Ash nodded and grabbed the back of my shirt. He threw him over the crowd and Donney caught me. He slammed me on the floor and I released a high-pitched cry. "This ball doesn't bounce!" He snapped.

"Nah, nah, nah! You just need to. Make. A hole." He grunted between punches on my face. My lip felt bruised.

"Then, we insert the air!" Ashely giggled, grabbing my shirt. She lifted me upside down and my blood rushed to my head. She passed me to Donney. He held me upside down and threw me down. Pain shot through my body. It ached. He swung me around and around and around...Oh, glob, I'm gonna be sick! He slammed me in the trashcan and they all bursted out laughing. "Ohhh..." I uttered a loud groan of pain. Blood leaked from my nose. My eye ached like hell. Marceline narrowed her eyes and shoved Marshall Lee. I couldn't make out what they were saying. It was sorta muffled.

"No! Just stop!" She snapped, pushing him away.

"Aw, come on, baby." He smirked, grabbing her from behind.

"I'm not in the mood! You already got me in detention."

"So what? You got detention plenty of times."

"Yeah but he left you off the hook just because of your shitty football game."

"Come on, babe. I'm sorry. Let's just go get something to eat."

I fell back and the trashcan followed. It was stuck! I let out a cry. "HELP!"

Everyone laughed as I ran around crazily. I crashed into the wall and fell back. Ashely lifted the trashcan off with ease. I angrily climbed up and grasped a table. "I am angry!" I roared. I used all my might to lift the table. I wanted everyone to be crushed. So they can feel what I feel inside. Dead. The table didn't budge. I used all my might but still nothing. I let out a groan and tried harder. Ashely cocked an eyebrow and stood next to me. She pushed the table with her finger and it flipped over with ease. My face turned brighter. Everyone howled with laughter. Marceline stared at me with sorry eyes. Marshall and Marceline stepped near me. They sighed and shook their head. Marshall tried to pry something off the ground. "Let Finn help." Her friend shouted.

"Oh, yeah. I can't do it but I'm sure junior here will bust it like a super hero." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Marceline glared at him with pleading eyes.

"Leave 'em alone," She sighed. "He's just a little kid."

I heard a crack. That was the sound of my heart breaking. I shook my head with doubt and trudged away. "How'd it go?" Bmo asked.

"Horrible." I grumbled. I walked pass my friends and made it towards my locker. I slammed my fist on it and slid into the corner. I slid down onto my bottom and brought my knees close to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and sighed. My heart felt heavy. I sniffled and wiped my teary eyes with my sleeve. How could she just...do that? Reject me? Like I...like I was a nobody. "She's right. I was crazy to think I had a chance with her. I am a little kid."


	4. Heroes and Thieves

**-Marceline's POV- **

I grabbed my backpack tightly, staring at the clock. "Class dismissed." Mrs. Simion said. My eyes widened and the bell rang. Sweet! I bolted outside.

"Stop! Right there, Miss Abadeer." She growled. _Aw crap. _I allowed my head to drop as I spun around to face her.

"I need a favor." She said.

"A favor? Oh! Sure, I can sign something for you," I exclaimed.

"No. Not that. You are my best student."

"Really?"

"Well, this is band."

"RIIIGHT!"

"So, I need your help with a student. Here's their address. I need you to tutor this one. It's complicated."

"How complicated?"

"Balloons as a instrument."

"Oh...don't worry! I am an ar-tist! No one can mess with music as long as I'm around. I'll visit this boy and make him into a band god."

"Thanks." She sighed. She sipped her coffee and I exited the room into the hallway.

"Hey, Marcy! Nice performance." A guy greeted.

"Thanks but that wasn't even my best." I said coolly.

"Tell me something I don't know." A girl giggled.

"Hey, Marceline!" Keila shouted. I spun around and she ran towards me.

"Wait, Keila! Don't!" I cried. She jumped on me and I nearly fell backwards. Good thing she was light. Sorta.

"There's my favorite singer!" She cooed, messing with my hair using her left hand.

"Ugh!" I grunted, pushing her off. She fell back and laughed loudly.

"I want a piggy-back ride!" Someone exclaimed. I knew it was Bongo. He leaped on my back.

"Look! I'm flying like a dragon." He giggled.

"Ugh! You better be draggin' your butt to the gym." I snapped. I shoved him off and we all continued to walk.

"Guys!" Guy exclaimed. He ran towards us and frowned.

"I'm quitting." He said.

"What?" I asked. "You quitting your diet?"

"What? Just..nevermind. Who's house for band practice?" He replied.

"Mine!" Keila cheered.

"Race ya!" Bongo dared.

"No way. My motorcycle can outride any vehicle. It's super light and the engine -"

"Later, Marcy!" They shouted. I opened my eyes to see them inside Bongo's car. They sped off, leaving me in the dust. I narrowed my eyes and grinned.

"They have no idea who their messing with." I snickered. I slipped on my helmet and hopped on my bike. With a twist of my hand, it slid across the ground and sped into the highway. I slid between trucks and cars until I finally spotted the little red van on the bottom road. I clicked the tiny red button on the side and my bike gained speed. I had nothing to worry about. It was only a couple of minutes before I passed the creek. Keila's house took up all the land. Except for her backyard which led into the woods. I stomped on the brake and my bike spun in a circle, leaving dark marks. It slammed into the parking lot and I released a sigh. "There you are, Marceline!" Keila shouted from her house's flat rooftop. "Wha -"

"What took you so long?" Bongo cheered.

"Uhh...traffic." I smiled. I flipped my helmet off to release my hair. I walked inside her giant house. Guy was there waiting in the living room. I walked near and sat next to him. "Ready, slow-poke?" He chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." I grumbled, getting up. He led me to the elevator and we rode up. I was already used to her house so nothing here impressed me anymore. The elevator opened to reveal the rooftop. Guy and I trudged over to our instruments. "Any recommendations?" I asked coolly.

"Not yet." Keila sighed, smoking her ciggerate. She sighed and leaned on a speaker.

"How about...the third one and the sixth?" Bongo suggested.

"I guess so." She nodded. I strummed my bass lowly.

"Ms. Braga signed me up for tutoring."

"TUTOR?" I cried. "Oh glob! I forgot! Later, guys. Text me."

"What, why?" Guy asked.

"At least, taste this brownies." Bongo sighed.

"I - I can't. Later." I choked out. I ate the treat and hurried away. I hugged them all and planted a kiss on their cheeks.

"Whoa." Keila muttered. "Am I smoking a ciggerate or is it weed?"

"Both." Guy grinned. I ran downstairs and out the door. The sun was going down. I hopped on my bike and started it with my key. It sped away and I nearly fell off. I stared at the address on the slip of paper and glared up at the mailboxes. Almost there. I clicked the button and my motor purred louder. I skidded into the driveway and hopped off. I ran up to the door and clicked the doorbell. My eyes burned. Everything went all wacky. "Oh, glob! It was a pot browny." I panted loudly. "Hello?" A voice answered. I looked up to face a girl. She had blonde hair. "I - I'm...phew! Okay, wait. Let me...let me at least catch my breath." I panted. She leaned on the door and stared. I grasped her cup and chugged it down. "Phew! I'm Marceline. You're tutor." I said.

"Oh...come in?" She guessed.

"Thanks." I smiled. I walked inside and examined her white house. She grasped my hand and led me into her room. It had a piano and guitar. She had a microphone and posters everwhere. "Well, can you teach me how to play music?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I want to get an A."

It was kinda weird. I can't _teach_ someone how to play music. You're either born with it or your not. I know, I know. It sucks. It's not fair but it's life. I sat down at the piano and tested it out. The keys were regular and after a few seconds, I got used to the sound. "Okay, here's a demonstration." I said. I played the scale. "Your turn." I smiled. She nodded and copied my procedure. It sounded like a cat scratching a chalkboard. Flat out awful. "Uhhh...good?" I whispered, lying through my teeth.

"I know, I know. It's terrible. But I hear you're in a band."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you can play me one of your songs. You know! So I can get a taste of music."

"A taste? Hahah! Honey, with my music, you'll get the full buffet." I grinned smugly.

"I think you have some skill."

"Some?"

"Well, you haven't gave me more than I've seen one Youtube but...I got a good ear."

"Oh, really? Mrs. Balloon playing bubblegum?"

"Hehe, I know. But maybe you can play now."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"More of a knudge."

"Still a challenge."

"Fine. I _dare _you."

"You have no idea who your messing with."

"Oh, I think I do."

I sat in front of the piano. I cracked my fingers and grinned at how loud they were. She rolled her eyes. "Warning! I may get lost." I sighed.

"More than you are now?" She challenged. My fingers danced across the keys and I allowed my hair to fall over me. I didn't want to look at her. She had blonde hair with a light pink shirt. She wore light blue sleeping pants with no shoes. I finally got a tune and I began to sing.

"Well, disaster it strikes on a daily basis  
And I'm looking for wisdom in all the wrong places  
But still wanna laugh in disappointed faces  
And you can't help me  
I'm blinded by these

Heroes and thieves at my door  
And I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I've figured it out  
Darling it's you I'm without

Well I'm stubborn and wrong,  
But at least I know it  
I keep movin' along  
Until I can get through this  
But maybe this song is the best I can do it  
So I'm patiently waiting on these

Heroes and thieves at my door  
And I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I've figure it out  
Darling it's you,  
Darling it's you oh,  
Darling it's you

I'm without your comforting logic like  
These days are the ones I'll miss  
And I seek a solitude  
That I can't find without you  
Ahhh!

Well it seems like I'm getting closure somehow  
A flicker of peace that I finally found  
Thank you for believing in me now  
Cause I do need it

Give me a year or two  
And I'll mend my ways  
And see these mistakes  
And when I see the truth,  
Darling trust me, when I can see  
I'll be coming back  
I'll be coming back to you

These heroes and thieves at my door  
And I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I've figured it out  
Darling it's you oh,  
Darling it's you oh,  
Darling it's you I'm without..."

I sighed and stared at the keys. "Wow." She sighed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That was interesting." The blonde girl nodded.

"I know, I know. It was at the top of my head, uhh...name?"

"Bonnibelle, Miss Rocker." She shot back.

"Are you making fun of my accent?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I stood up angrily and grasped her T-shirt. I lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. "You think your tough, miss pretty pink?"

"Uhhhh..." she gulped nervously.

"I'm kidding, Bonny." I grinned. Her eyes widened as I set her down. She tackled me and began to pound her fist on my body. I fell back on her bed and laughed loudly. "You idiot! You scared me half to death!" She shouted.

"Hahah! Scared you?" I raised an eyebrow smugly.

"What? No! Of course not." She grumbled.

"Yeah right!" I smiled.

"Ugh!" She grunted. Bonnibel tackled me again but this time, we both landed on her bed. I pushed her off and crawled away. She jumped on me and I rolled over.

"Pinned ya!" I bragged.

"Grrah!" She yelled. Bonnibel grasped my wrist tightly and shoved me over. I rolled off her bed and landed on the floor. Her blankets wrapped around my body so it was hard to move. I landed with a thud and groaned loudly. My air was knocked out. I opened my eyes to glare into hers. She rolled with me so I landed with her. She landed ON me. We giggled and I grabbed her sides. I tried to get her off but the blankets were on tight. "Hehe, smooth, Marceline." She dared.

"You sure are, babe." I grinned.

"What?" She gasped.

"HAHAH! I'm kidding. Don't get too excited, Bonnibel." I laughed.

"You freakin'...ugh! Idiot! Drama queen."

"I'm a Vampire Queen." I corrected.

"Then, that makes me a bubblegum princess."

"Right you are, Princess Bubblegum."

We bursted out giggling. I turned and stared into blue eyes. Her beauty was stunning! I slowly leaned in until..._Wait a minute! What am I doing! _I felt her hot breath against my lips. I couldn't help it! I did something stupid next. We kissed. It wasn't bad. It felt so wrong but it felt so good. I felt her tongue in my mouth but I just...I was lost. I didn't know what to do! A moan escaped my mouth. She grasped my hair tightly. My phone rang. We pulled away. "Hold still." I said. She was tightly pressed against me. I moved against her and was able to squeeze out. I grabbed my phone and examine it. It was my brother. "Yeah?" I answered.

"Get home. I got a song I want you to sing." He said.

"Sure. Bye." I replied. I hung up and grabbed my jacket.

"Uhhh...I'll talk to you at school," I muttered.

"Okay." She nodded. I ran outside and sat on my bike.

"I am such an idiot!" I sighed, speeding away.

**-SNEAK PEEK-**

_"You did what!"_

_"I don't know. I was on drugs."_

_"Dude...I guess you can't perform for my party tonight..."_

_"No, wait! This problem gave me an idea on a new song."_

_"What kind?"_

_"Just follow my lead..."_

**A/N: Next chapter is sad! Warning...Okay...Bubbline versus Finnceline! Review, please. Which will win by reviewing. Tell me about a song that will support your choice.**

**Finnceline: Bubblegum Bitch & Definetly Maybe.**

**Bubbline: SECRET SONG COMING ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER & A Thousand Years.**

**P.S I will get to you Fiolee shippers. I WILL! **


	5. I Kissed A Girl

I stepped off my bike. Our house was regular. It was pretty big but not that much. I dragged my motorcycle into the garage and slammed it shut. I locked it and kept the key in my backpocket. I grabbed the basketball and threw it up. It landed through the hoop of the basketball court. With a smile, I trudged inside. It was dark. "Maxey! I'm home!" I shouted. No answer. I flicked the switch on and light pervaded the room. Nothing. Everything was clean. No sign of Max anywhere. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge. My fries weren't there. Max never touched my fries. He knew how much I loved them. "Maxey! I can't find my fries." I cried. No reply. I felt someone cover my mouth with a cloth. My eyes widened and I held my breath. I kicked whoever was behind me and I sprang into action. It wasn't Max. It was a man. My skin turned white with shock and fear. He grabbed me and dragged me to the door. "MAX! MAXEY! MAX! HELP!" I yelled. Max stomped downstairs in his baby blue and white vertical striped sleep pants and a white muscle shirt. "What's going on?" He cried. He spotted the man behind me and gasped. He leaped near me and punched the man. He kicked his face to which the man fell back against the door in surprise. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" He shouted. I ran into his arms and hugged him. He placed one arm around me and tried to keep me away. The man grabbed a knife and bared it closer. "Oh, yeah? Well, this is a gun." Max said, pulling out a gun from his pocket.

"Don't shoot! I came in order of your father." He cried.

"Ugh! Tell him to go away! I'm not moving in with him." I snapped. He nodded fearfully and ran away. I frowned at the ground. Max glanced at me and handed me the gun. I smiled because he never allowed me to touch his gun. I aimed it towards the running man. "Bam! Bam!" I said softly as he wrapped his arms around me and grasped the gun in my hand. He laughed loudly. He leaned near me and kissed me ear. "Eww! Gross." I shouted playfully, and shoved him. He fell back inside the house and landed on the couch. Max was pale with black hair. His hair was short. The tip of the hair near his forehead (he called them bangs even though they were small and short) was combed upward. He had kind green eyes and loved to mess with me. I sighed happily and walked upstairs. "How was it?" He asked.

"Terrible." I groaned.

"Wanna talk about, champ?" He shouted.

"No!" I yelled playfully.

"Get your ass down here." He smiled.

"Get your ass up here." I shot back. Max groaned loudly and ran upstairs. He came behind me and squeezed me tight. "No! Agh! Put me down!"

"Sing for me." He dared.

"No!"

"Sing my favorite song."

"No! That song makes me look silly."

"Then, I'll have to tickle you."

On cue, he tickled my sides. I bursted out laughing. "No! Quit it, Max!" I snapped.

"Make me." He dared.

"I'm gonna kick you." I threatened.

"Siiiing!" He coached.

"I like big bugs and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny!" I sang.

"No! It's like, I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with -"

"Thanks." I smiled, grasping my phone. I was recording him.

"Give me the phone, Marceline." He cried.

"Make me." I dared. He shoved me on the bed and held me down. I lifted it up and kept it away from him.

"I can call the police!" I shouted.

"I don't care."

"Okay," I clicked the green button and the phone began to ring.

"No, wait!" He yelled. I grinned and ran downstairs. He ran after me and I laughed. I felt tired now but I wanted to get away from him. It was hilarious. He tripped and I stopped. I bursted out laughing. "HAHAHAH! SMOOTH, MAXEY!" I cried.

"Oh, shut up, you." He growled. Max was always taller than me. He was the captain and quarterback of the football team so he was pretty built. I was much more slim so I was faster. He scattered across the floor and chased me. I ran farther and farther until I made my way into a room. I nearly fell on my knees in shock. It was my mother's room. I couldn't be in this room without crying. I stopped and stared, dead frozen. "I - I - I -" I choked out. Max ran in and stopped. My eyes were watery and I fell to my knees. "Oh glob." I cried softly. I covered my eyes. He quickly got on his knees and grasped my hands. "It's okay, Marcy. Just...get up." He whispered.

"I miss mom, Maxey." I whispered back. He patted the bed and I sat next to him.

"How was your day, babe?" He asked.

"It - It was terrible, Max." I sighed, ignoring his teeny tease.

"Why?" Max asked.

"I kissed a girl." I confessed.

"Whoa. Well, tell me about _that_, you sexy lesbian you."

"Oh, shut up. I felt weird. I was supposed to be tutoring her but it...got out of hand."

"How much out of hand?"

"Don't worry. We had our clothes on."

"Oh, good."

"It wasn't...bad."

"Okay, so what? You're a lesbian. Who cares?"

"I do! I like boys. Not girls."

"There's nothing wrong with being a homo."

"I know but...ugh! I'm confused. I like boys but I kissed a girl. For glob sake, Max, I have a boyfriend! Is...Is that cheating? If I kissed a girl while dating a guy, is that cheating? You tell me! I'm so confused! UGH!"

I fell into his arms and sighed. I got a whiff of his soap. I could tell he just got out of the shower.

"I think a party will get you happy. Maybe a couple of drinks. I got a second surprise after this party."

"We can't just make a party in an hour." I said through his chest. I heard a voice.

"Where's the party!" It exclaimed. I walked out of the room to face Keila with seven bottles of beer and vodka.

"I brought the chips." Bongo cheered.

"S'up." Guy smiled. I sighed and hugged them all.

"I got this text on forward. Just incase you feel bad." Max explained.

"Soo...shall we call more people?"

**-Fast Forward-**

"PAAAARTY!" A girl shouted. She was totally drunk. She danced around crazily, waving her arms around.

"Look at me!" I yelled. Everyone turned. I was wearing giant gag glasses.

"I am in love with music!" I screamed. Okay, I had a tiny little buzz.

"Speakin' of music. How 'bout a little song, baby?" A guy said.

"Okay, okay. C'mon, guys." I suggested. My friends helped me on stage. Keila sprayed water in my face. I hissed like a cat.

"Bad girl! We're drunk! We can't...umm...what's the word? Scrubbledappy? Is that a word?" She snapped.

"I - I think so." Guy sighed, swaying.

"I can - I can play. Yes, I can." Bongo shouted.

"STOP YELLING!" I roared.

"I'M NOT YELLING! I'M WHISPERING!"

"OHHHH! I'M WHISPERING, TOO!"

"Let's sing."

"Stop being so smooth, Marcy."

The word 'smooth' spread memories into my head. I grabbed Keila and pressed her against the wall. "I kissed a girl." I rasped.

"You did what!"

"I don't know. I was on drugs."

"Dude...I guess you can't perform for my party tonight..."

"No, wait! This problem gave me an idea on a new song."

"What kind?"

"Just follow my lead..."

I grabbed my bass guitar and set it on my back. We walked in front of everybody and smiled. Bongo sighed and began to play his drums. I walked onto the stage boldly and grasped the microphone. I ran across the small stage and began to sing.

"This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion." I sang.

**-Bonnibel's POV-**

"Hey, Ladison." I greeted. "What party? Oh, should I go? Cool. I'll meet you there."

A couple of minutes later, I was at a house. I stood next to my friend, Ladison. She had blonde hair and wore a raindow dress to this party. Her skin was pale but not that much. I wore a black jacket over a shirt and some blue jeans. We walked inside to see the party at full swing. Everybody was staring at some tall girl. I looked ahead to spot Marceline. My stomach had butterflies. I smiled happily and pointed towards her. "That's her. I'll go sat hi." I said to Ladison. She nodded and turned back to the football team's kicker, Jake. She giggled at his words. I trudged through the crowd and got a front row seat. Marceline had her eyes shut. She was into her music. "It's not what, I'm used to. Just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you. Caught my attention!" She sang. She spun around to glare at her friends. Her girl friend handed her a headset. Marceline quickly placed it on and grabbed her bass. "I kissed a girl and I liked it!" She sang. I felt my face burn red. She really did like me! I was excited and happy. Until I heard the rest of her lyrics. "The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. Hope my boyfriend don't mind it."

My smile faded into a frown. _She has a boyfriend?_

"It felt so wrong! It felt so right! Don't mean I'm in love tonight! I kissed a girl and I liked it! I liked it!"

She leaped onto a table and danced. She spun around and slammed onto the ground, strumming her bass like a pro. Girls stood near her and blushed. Marceline flashed a smirk. A girl nearly fainted. Marceline danced again. She played her bass and sang the rest.

No, I don't even know your name,  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game,  
Just human nature,  
It's not what  
Good girls do,  
Not how they should behave,  
My head gets so confused,  
Hard to obey!

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
The taste of her cherry chapstick,  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it,  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight,  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable,  
Hard to resist so touchable,  
Too good to deny it,  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent,

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
The taste of her cherry chapstick,  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it,  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight,  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
I liked it -"

"Marceline?" I called weakly. She stopped and allowed her friends to take over. The drummer finished with a self played musical finish. She blushed and flashed a weak smile. My eyes were watering. I shook my head and ran out the door. "No! Bonnibel, please!" She cried. Marceline ran after me.

"C'mon, Ladison. We're leaving." I sighed. She wrote her number on Jake's arm. I pulled her away and she let out a startled cry. We ran into Ladison's car. Marceline ran after us with her bass guitar hanging from her back. Ladison started the car and drove away. Marceline looked around quickly. She grasped a boy's skateboard and skidded towards us. "Bonnibel, stop! WAIT!" She shouted. Her breath was getting heavy.

"I'm going fifty-five!" Ladison exclaimed in shock. Marceline wasn't giving up. She nearby the door.

"Go faster." I said.

"BONNIBEL! WAIT! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" She yelled. Marceline grasped the end of the car and held it tightly. The skateboard slipped and she had to slide on her feet. "Wait, stop." I sighed. We stopped the car and Marceline slid. She rolled back and slammed her head on the sidewalk. She was unconsious. "We need to help her." Ladison said. I stepped on the gas and we sped away. Marceline groaned loudly in pain and coughed blood. She got up weakly but fell back to her knees. She crawled up and tried to run after us again. "Bonnibel!" She screamed. We left her in the dust.

**-Finn's POV-**

I layed in bed, playing a video game on my computer. I was in the land of Ooo and Aaa. I was a hero! The only human. All the ladies wanted me. I had a genderbender. We named her Fionna. Finn and Fionna. Catchy isn't it? Awesome! I wore my headset as I held my laptop on my lap and leanedd into my pillow that was pressed against the wall. I wore my same outift in school. I didn't feel like changing. "Hey, Fionna. How 'bout a race to Marsh-Mwello Meadows?" I challenged.

"Okay, whatever. I'm totally gonna kick your butt...hehe. Not that I'm thinking about butts." She chuckled.

"Sureee!" I giggled.

"Hurry up, you two!" Catherine snapped. Fionna's stepsister. We call her Cake. I heard a loud groan and a cough.

"Time-out, ladies. I hear something." I said. I clicked the translator off and peeked through the window. Marceline was on the rode, bleeding out. My eyes widened. I slammed my laptop shut and ran out the door. I bolted downstairs and outside. She was drunk out of mind. I helped her up and led her to a tree. She fell and I caught her. "I - I don't feel good." She coughed. A spat of blood came out of throat. My eyes widened. She began to cry and fall to her knees. I didn't know what to do! "It's hurts too much. LIFE SUCKS! I HATE THIS!" She cried. I looked around. Her shirt was ripped from the side. I frowned and grabbed her. She winced. I forced her down and hugged her. She cried into my chest. I took off my shirt and wiped her blood. Marceline frowned and whispered many things. I couldn't hear anything. I led her to another tree but she fell again. I wrapped her in my shirt and lifted her up in my arms. I couldn't leave her alone. I carried her inside my house and kicked the door shut. I carried her upstairs and placed her on my bed. She layed her head into my pillow. "Just rest, Marceline." I whispered.

"T - T - Thanks, Finn." She muttered, shivering.

"Y - You know my name?" I asked, blushing. She nodded weakly and sighed.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I smiled.

"No, Finn. Wait." She said softly, grasping my hand. "Sleep with me."

"S - Sleep with you?"

"Yes. I mean - No. I mean - Lay down with me and do what you did."

"What I did?"

"Yes, hold me."

"You mean the hug?"

"Yes, the hug."

I nodded gently and crawled on the bed. I layed down behind her and kept my distance. I was pressed against the wall. She grabbed my arm and wrapped it around herself, pulling me closer. Marceline turned over and burried her face in my chest. She was shivering but she was sweating. I came closer and hugged her tighter. She was pressed into my neck and breathed heavily. It tickled but I wouldn't change anything about this moment. I hummed a song and sighed. "And they say she's in the class A-Team. Stuck in her daydream. Been this way since eighteen but lately, her face seems. Slowly sinking, Wasting. Crumbing like pastries. And they scream, the worse things in life come free to us. 'Cause we're all under the upperhand. And go mad for a couple grams...It's too cold outside for angels to fly." I sang softly. She kept shivering. "Angels to fly." She still shivered. "Covered in white." Marceline opened her eyes and glared at me. "Close your eyes and hope for a better life. 'Cause this time, we'll fade out tonight. Straight down the line. It's too cold outside for angels outside. And angel will die. Covered in white."

And with that, she shut her eyes and stopped shivering. She was completely relaxed. Marceline finally fell asleep. I stayed up. Not playing video games or listening to music. I watched her. I watched her dream and sleep. I slowly stroked her hair slowly and hummed songs to keep her asleep. When she was asleep, she was safe and happy. And that's all I wanted her to be. Now that was in that mood in my arms, it made the feeling ten times better.

**A/N: This chapter wasn't sad. I just wanted to get alittle Finnceline for ya. Thanks for the reviews! So much. So far, Finnceline is winning. Bubbline? Not so much. Review please. :D**


	6. The Only Exception

-Marceline's POV-

I awoken. Someone had their arms all over me. I slowly got up and pushed away. It Finn. My hero in blue. I remember last night. He saved me. I owe him my life. I think I liked him. I mean - Like him, like him! My eyes sadened and I pushed away alittle more. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. A had a cut near my head. I fixed my hair over it and sighed. I grasped a pencil and wrote a note for the poor sap. I was leaving before thanking him. I'm such an idiot. _I'm sorry_! There it was. Written in black on a piece of paper. I set it on his desk near his bed and opened the door. I glanced back at the boy. He slept peacefully. I smiled gently and trudged away. I exited the house. My heart burned. I glanced at the window of his room. My heart ached. It felt heavy. I was sick of it! Sick of having to drag my heavy heart around. I frowned and walked along the sidewalk. The sun was at the end of the horizon. Fog pervaded the whole neighborhood and blinded my eyesight. I could still see through it. There's was only one person to help me. Well, she's dead so I'm pretty desperate. I needed answers. I picked up the pace and finally found my motorcycle. I hopped on and started it. My helmet was nearby so I clipped it on. I rode away and examined nature's beauty. It was so great. I kept frowning. It hurt too much. An hour later, I was there. I never thought I make it back here. To face my past. I sighed and stopped my motorcycle. I stepped off and walked inside the mansion ahead. I walked through the door and spotted him. My dad. I stared at him with sad eyes. "Hello, Marceline." He greeted. I looked up and showed him my sadness. He understood by looking into my eyes. With my eyes, he saw my soul. I gulped my sadness and nodded. "Aww...come here, baby girl." He cooed with arms open. I sniffled and ran into his arms. Even though he was a jerk. He was my dad. It's been a long time since I seen him. He's going back to jail soon but I just layed in his arms. "Dad, I made a mistake!" I cried.

"About?" He asked.

"Uhhh..." I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to tell him. I could only tell Max.

"I heard you held a party. How was it?" He said.

"It was fine." I gulped, lying through my teeth. I pushed away gently.

"I'll get some cocoa." He nodded. When he was gone, I walked up to the bookshelf. I grasped every book and scrapbook and shoved it in my bag. I found a picture in the very back. I grasped it. "Hey, I'm back!" My dad exclaimed. I quickly grabbed it and hid it behind my back. I sat down and held the picture nearby.

"Dad, I got to go. Max doesn't like having me here." I said.

"I understand." He sighed.

"I'll miss you." I insisted.

"Me too, baby girl."

He came close and hugged me. I pushed away gently and nodded. I exited the mansion and sat on my bike. I rode away in a flash and sped by the creek. Keila's house is where Keila, Guy and Bongo go after a hangover, party or weed testing. Or pot testing. Drugs basically. I parked nearby and walked to the door. "KEILA!" I shouted.

"Shut up! I'm coming!" She yelled.

"Hurry up." I sighed.

"OH GLOB! I CAN'T FIND MY PANTS!" She screamed. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Marceline!" She smiled. Keila hugged me tight.

"Uhhh...please put on some pants." I pleaded.

"Why? We can have a underpants party!" She giggled.

"No! Bad Keila!" I snapped.

"Close the door!" Guy hissed.

"MAKE ME, HIPPY!" Keila shot back.

"I DON'T NEED TO CUT MY HAIR, AFRO LADY!"

"Haha!"

"Shut up, Bongo! You fatass."

"Hey! Keila, no need to be hurtful."

"No need to be ugly!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Come in." Keila smiled. I entered her home and sat on her couch.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A picture."

"Of who?" Bongo asked.

"My ma and pa. When they were teenagers."

"Nice." Guy guessed.

"I saw my dad cry. He broke his own heart and I watched when he tried to reasemble it." I explained.

"That sounds like a song!" Keila exclaimed. She grabbed her guitar and plucked the strings.

"Uhhh.."

"Sing it, sister!" Bongo yelled. He held a tamborine and clicked it softly. Guy held my bass and strummed it gently. Keila was the only loud one with her regular guitar. I grasped a microphone while sitting on the couch and resting. Guy scooted over and left some space for me. I shook my head. "No, I can't. I need my brother." I sighed.

"Dude, we want to help. We'll follow." Guy assured me.

"Sure, sure. I just...I need Max." I nodded. We all walked away. They drove away and I sat on my bike. I rode along side them but very slowly. My house wasn't that far. After the same parking routine, I got up and made my way inside. Max yawned and looked at me with sunglasses. "Hey." He greeted.

"I saw dad."

"What! Why? He's a jackass!"

"I know, I know but I found this."

I showed him the picture in my hand. Keila and the gang walked in and all sat down.

"Is that...mom?" He asked.

"In teenage years. Yes," I added.

"MARCELINE MADE A SONG!" Bongo shouted.

"BONGO, SHUT UP!" Keila snapped, slapping the back of his head.

"Stop hitting me!" He snapped back. Max covered his face with his hands and collasped into the couch. He released a loud sigh. I sat next to him and hugged him tight. I moved away and grabbed my microphone. It made it louder but I sang softly.

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."

"Whoa. So sad. What's the matter, Marcy?" Bongo said.

"It's complicated."

"Well, you're on your way to believing." Max smiled, and knudged me. I giggled but my smile faded.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered.

"Well, Marceline Abadeer. Follow your heart and you'll find the way. You sung so many songs before. You tried to give them advice but...do you believe in your words, too?" He said.

"Of course, I do." I nodded. My eyes widened with realization. "You're right! Guys, I got to go! Thanks, Keila but...it's time I take my own advice."

"You guys like to party?" Max asked my friends, offering a ciggerate.

"What? No!" Guy snapped.

"Ugh! What a bunch of squares. Squares-ville!" He yelled.

"I kidd. Let me have some." He smiled. While they spoke, I was already on my way back. Back to my happiness. I rode down the road. Determined! I skid into the parking lot quickly and hopped off my motorcycle. I quickly parked it near and ran up the driveway. I bolted into the house and stopped. Very slowly and softly, I closed the door behind me. I walked up the stairs and quickly tiptoed into the room. Finn's room. I crept into his room and silently shut the door behind me. I carefully walked by him. I'm sorry! I grabbed the note and crumpled it. I stuffed it in my pocket and carefully slipped between Finn's arms. He muffled my name under his breath and smiled. He grasped me and pulled me closer. "Marceline." He muttered. That made me smile. _Was he thinking of me? Dreaming of me? _I closed my eyes and felt his breath on the back of my neck. I felt happy. I felt loved.

**A/N: Check out the video to this song. Short chapter but I heard this song on my playlist. Reminded me of these two lovers. Sad chapter is next. A death is mentioned. Who will it be? Review and give me your best guess. I **_**dare**_** you. **


	7. A New Keyboardist

"I need to go, Finn." I smiled.

"See you at school?" He asked.

"It's a date!" I giggled.

**-Fast Forward- **

I walked towards my brother. He came near me and hugged me tight. "Hey, little sis." He whispered.

"S'up, Max." I smiled.

"How's it going?"

"Everything is confusing but I see a path of light. Thanks to you."

"I know, I know. I'm a god." He laughed. He grasped my hand and led me inside the house. I sat down and hummed. I got up and walked into the kitchen. A book fell from my bag. "What's this?" He yawned. Max picked the book up and examined it. It was full of our childhood memories.

"Lame!" I snapped.

"Oh, please." He dared. Max opened it and looked through the pictures.

"Here's you." He pointed out. I sat next him eating a sandwitch.

"Ew, I hate that." I grumbled.

"We got tatoos?" He asked.

"Yes." I giggled. I rolled up my sleeve and showed it to him.

"Oh, yeah."

"Here's when we first left the house."

"Summer after school, right?"

"Yeah."

"Haha! Remember when we used to steal dad's liquor?"

"Oh, please! That's child play."

"Hahaha."

"I think I should take another picture of you."

He got up and grabbed his blank canvas. He grasped a painting brush and black paint. I shook my head and chuckled. I grasped my lyric journal and wrote down my ideas. "Hold still." He said.

"Make me." I dared.

-Fast Forward-

"Done!" Max exclaimed. He dabbed his fingers in paint. "Just a few more touches."

He rubbed it across the canvas and sighed. "Ready?"

"No." I grumbled.

"Look." He pointed out. He spun the canvas around and I faced a painting of me with wild hair. I smiled and grabbed the thing. I hung it on the wall.

"She looks exactly like you." He bragged. I spun around and stared back. I copied the pose of the girl in the painting with a serious face. We both laughed loudly. I walked next to him and he grabbed my head. Max kissed my lips and hugged me. "Ew! Brother cooties." I teased.

"Anyways, remember that surprise I promised before the party?"

"Nope."

"Yes, you do."

"Nope."

"Mom used to take us to those parties with the people at the community center. We wore costumes, remember?"

"Uh-huh."

"I got us tickets."

"Nice."

He leaned near me and took a bite of my sandwitch. "No! Not nice. This was the best sandwitch I made!" I cried.

"I'm awesome." He bragged.

"No, you're mean." I crossed my arms. I glared at the old picture of mom and dad. I picked it up and trudged away. Into mom's room. I clipped the picture on the mirror of her dresser. It was dark except for the glare of the moon shining through the window. I sat on her bed and sighed loudly. Max sat next to me like he always does and fell back. I fell back with him and hugged him. We both closed our eyes and fell asleep.

The week went by fast. Nothing new. Except for detention:

I walked into a room and took a seat. Bonnibel sat next to me. I couldn't look at her. Finn sat behind me and my band mates took the rest of the seats. Mrs. Goldburg was going off. She was pissed! "HOW DARE MS. BRAGA SENT THE MUSIC PROGRAM DOWN HERE?" She snapped. We all remained silent. "You people clean up while I take care of this." She said. She exited the room.

"She can't make us clean. It's a cruel and unusual punishment," Bonnibel said.

"Let's just get this done. The faster, the better." I sighed. We all began to wipe down the walls. Bongo sighed and tapped his desk softly. I cleaned to his beat. It was pretty good. Water drops fell from the ceiling. It made a good followup and measurement. Guy raised an eyebrow. Finn smiled and threw his keys back and forth. It helped the beat. Guy dropped his rag and began to play the old keyboard in the backround. Bongo carried the sound by slapping his drumsticks together. He sat down near the drums and played. Bonnibel smiled and lifted up the cello. She plucked the strings perfectly. Finn and Keila played the wooden guitars nearby. I was on my knees, picking up the pieces of paper. My friends played music. It wasn't right. It needed lyrics. "Take a look around...Who would've thought we'd all be here? So let's mess around...'Cause the future is unclear!" I sang. They said some verses, too. In the end, we all sang.

"Come on! Come on! Turn up the music! It's all we got. We're gonna use it. Come on! Come on!" We chanted. Goldburg bursted into the room.

"MARCELINE!" She shouted. My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, and sat back down. Everyone sat down.

"MARCELINE ABADEER! YOU - YOU...have a beautiful voice!" She exclaimed.

"Uh..."

"You have a great band!"

"No. This isn't our band. We hardly know eachother." I cried.

"You were all born to play together."

"No, we weren't."

"Yes, you were. I mean, C'mon!"

"No. We can't. Some of us aren't trustworthy." Bonnibel said. My breathing increased angrily. I was about to get up and punch her. God, she made me mad!

"That's it!" Mrs. Goldburg exclaimed.

"What's what?" I asked.

"You'll make a band. And enter the battle of the bands."

"Battle of The Bands?" Keila asked.

"Yeah! Remember that commercial?" Bongo answered.

"Oh, hehe. The one with the piggy?"

"Yeah but the next one."

"Ohhhh! Okay, I get it. I get it."

"We can't do that. We'd be against Marshall Lee and his band. They're amazing." I sighed.

"There not that great." Finn grumbled. The bell rang and we all left. Goldburg frowned unhappily. An hour later, we were all at the pep rally. I sat down in the jock's side. A cheerleader came around and glared at me. "Hey, Mar-Mar. Move!" Ash snapped.

"Why? They don't have their names here." I growled. Ash shooed away from other guys and allowed the girls to sit next to him.

"Freak." One of the girls muttered.

"Bitch." I shot back. I sat down and thought some more. I think we'd actually have a chance in this. Keila grabbed her phone and began to text everyone.

_TO: Bonnibel, Finn, Vampire Queen, Emo and Fatass._

_Coincidence or Destiny? We need to talk. Pizza Parlor. Now!_

She clicked send.

-Finn's POV-

I felt my phone viberate. I read the text. It was Keila. I came behind Marceline who was near her locker. She was reading the text, too. "What do you think it's about?" I asked. She jumped and crashed into her locker. She giggled nervously and ran away. I shook my head and sighed. I ran through the hallways and through the front door of the school. I ran down the sidewalk. The Pizza Parlor wasn't that far away. It was close. I jumped over the fence and landed on the road. I trudged inside the store and spotted them. Keila sat there in her jacket and sunglasses. "S'up." She greeted.

"What do you want?" Bonnibel asked, walking in.

"What's up?" Marceline exclaimed, running inside.

"Guys, we did play awesome. Why don't we start a band?" She explained.

"I don't know." Bongo sighed.

"We can add these two scamps." She teased, rubbing my hair.

"I guess so." I shrugged. We all sat in the corner booth.

"We don't have any practice." Bonnibel cried.

"That's why I told Tony to let us perform here." She explained.

"Ehhh...yes. Fine, yes." I said.

"Sure, why not?" Marceline grinned.

"AWESOME!" Bongo screamed. We all turned to Bonnibel. She sighed.

"Fine. Let's flip a coin. Heads means yes. Tails means otherwise." She suggested. She grabbed a coin and flicked it in the air. It landed on the table and we all cornered in to see the answer. Of course, we were the lucky ones.

"HEADS! YEAAAH!" Marceline and Keila shouted. They slapped high-fives.

"This is gonna be fun." I giggled.

-Marceline's POV-

That was Monday. We've been practicing ever since. I hated breaking the news to Marshall Lee. I didn't have to but...Ash had to get mad.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE MS. BRAGA? She had to cut off our act for Battle of The Bands to let some other stupid band!" He shouted.

"What's Ash talking about?" I asked, grasping Marshall Lee's hand.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just some band. They cut off half of our screen time." He said.

"Um...it's me!" I confessed.

"What?" He asked.

"It's me. It's my band." I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's my band. I'm in Battle of The Bands. I play bass for the band."

"Wait! You stole our act?"

"I didn't steal your act. We're just performing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, babe. I know, I know but come on. It's OUR night."

"Why does it make it _your_ night?"

"Well, you know how much work we put into this.

"..."

"It means a lot to us."

"And you don't think it means a lot to me?"

"C'mon, babe. If you wanna play bass, you can play back-up for me and the boys."

I couldn't believe my ears! He didn't appreciate my music. I just waved goodbye and walked home.

"How was it?" Max asked.

"Bad."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yes, please."

It's been like that ever since. I always talked to him about my problems.

A week later, I went to school early. I inserted a quarter into the coke machine and pulled out a powerade. It was red. I smiled and took a sip. "Hey, Marceline!" Ash greeted.

"Yeah?" I muffled.

"Have you seen the new weight room?"

"Umm...no, thanks. I have a band practice and -"

"I think you want to see it. Come with me."

He grasped my wrist tightly and pulled me upstairs. "Ash, I don't want to see the weight roo -"

I caught a glimpse of Marshall Lee. He was wearing a muscle shirt and stood next to a girl. She wore his jock jacket and felt his muscle. "Hehe, yeah. I know, right?" He smirked. She giggled and I just stared. The girl looked up and gasped softly. Marshall Lee turned around to face me. My heart felt broken. I just shook my head and ran downstairs. "Wait, no! Marceline." He shouted. Ash stopped him.

"It's fine. Um, hey, Mar-Mar! Good luck performing tonight!" He said. "You're gonna need it!"

**A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW! THIS ISN'T THE SAD CHAPTER. I NEED A SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER THOUGH. But that's not all. There's more...**

"Are you okay, Marcy?" Keila asked me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I sighed.

"Dude, Max and I know that whenever you say 'fine', it's not fine. It means awful." She said.

"Just get off my back!" I snapped. I got up and shoved through the crowd. I ran out the door.

"Hey, Marcy." Finn greeted.

"Not now, kid." I grumbled.

"Calm down. What happened?" He said.

"I just want to be alone." I muttered. I pushed pass him and walked away.

"Hey, Marceline." Bonny smiled.

"Oh. Hey, Bonnibel. Now's not a good time." I said.

"Oh, sure. Gosh. You never have time for me."

"I'm not feeling good." I growled. I walked into the pizza parlor and she followed. I walked backstage to get ready for our daily performance.

"Marceline, stop being a bitch."

"Did you just curse?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh! Just...it's too complicated."

"How complicated?"

"It's - It's -"

I fell into her arms and cried. She finally placed her arms around me and patted my head. "Um, Marceline. I am not familiar with comforting people." She said. I sighed and sucked it up. "I'm fine. I just needed that." I nodded. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"Bonnibel...about the kiss?" I insisted.

"Marceline, I wasn't thinking. I don't _like_ you that way. You just reminded me of someone I like." She sighed.

"Good. 'Cause, I was stoned off my ass." I cried. Guy walked in with everybody else.

"Marceline, I'm quitting." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I QUIT THE BAND!" He snapped.

"What! Why? The Battle of The Bands is a two weeks after the Halloween Ball! That's tomorrow night!" I explained.

"I quit." He said plainly. Guy walked out and threw his instrument on the floor.

"You're quitting today? You quitter!" I shouted.

"Shut up, Marceline." He snapped back. I watched him leave. Leave everything behind. Everything we made. I needed a new keyboardist.

"Oh, where will we find a piano player at this time of day?" Bonnibel asked.

"Hey, leave me alone!" A girl shouted. A guy grabbed her arm.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"Uhhh...I'll take of this." I sighed. I walked up and tapped the man.

"WHAT!" He roared.

"You need some...MANNERS!" I said and punched his face. He fell back and landed in a trashcan.

"Looks like you're where you belong. The trashcan." I smiled at my puns.

"Oh, my gosh! So cheesy!" Keila shouted.

"Oh, ha-hah." I frowned. I got a better look. It was Luke. He was completely evil. No doubt there. Finn's worse enemy if I might say so myself.

"Get out of here, Luke." I threatened. "Or I'll crush your skull."

He hissed softly. He got up and walked out the door. I helped the little girl up.

"You okay, kid?" I asked.

"Y - Yes. Thanks." She sighed. She squeezed me into a hug. We pulled away.

"I'm Marceline." I smiled. She grasped my hand tightly and shook it slowly.

"Fionna."


	8. She's So Gone

"So, you're Marceline?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"I thought you'd be taller."

"Wow, do you really want to tease me?"

"I'll take my chances."

"MARCELINE! We don't have a keyboardist." Finn cried.

"Relax, Finn." I sighed.

"Wait! Finn? Finn the Human?" Fionna asked.

"Fionna the Human? Hero in Blue?" He asked.

"Yes!"

They ran in for hugs. "Wow! You look just like your character."

"So do you, Finnegon."

"Ahem! Keyboardist?" Bonnibel pointed out.

"What's wrong?" Fionna asked.

"Our keyboardist left." I said.

"Tomorrow is our Halloween performance. We need him." Finn added.

"We are also competing in Battle of The Bands." Keila muttered.

"I can play." Fionna insisted.

"We barely know you." Bongo grumbled.

"I know her. For years." Finn explained briefly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. But really, how can we allow her to just play?" I said.

"Please! I'm an artist." She begged.

"Okay, we'll perform tonight and see how it goes." Bonnibel suggested.

"Yes." We all nodded. I led her towards the back where the keyboard was at. She held the notes and paper.

"Um...the thing is...I don't read notes. I just follow my heart, you know?"

"Oh." I muttered.

"Okay! We're winging it!" Bongo shouted. I peeped through the curtains and looked at the crowd.

"Cool." I smiled.

"Hey, look! It's Marshy!" Fionna exclaimed. I looked to the back to see Marshall Lee, watching closely. I covered Fionna's mouth and dragged her away. We sat next to Keila. "Okay, don't talk about him. I - I - I don't know what to do. I'm freakin' out!" I explained.

"What happened?" Keila asked.

"Marshall Lee. He...cheated on me." I muttered.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Fionna patted me.

"Dude, it's okay." Keila cooed.

"Marceline! You guys are on in two." Tony shouted.

"...Maybe, I'll get lucky and get hit by a bus." I sighed.

"Good luck." Keila smiled. The girls slapped me a high-five and left. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Marcy." Max greeted.

"Hey."

"Are you on?"

"In about a minute."

"Okay. Rock on, Marcy."

He hung up. Max always did that. He always checked on me before a performance and said, "Rock on, Marcy." It got annoying. I grumbled something under my breath and walked near Finn. He handed me my bass. I placed it on and plugged it in the speaker. Finn pulled me away and grabbed my bass. He snatched it back. "I think you should focus on singing, Marce." He said. I nodded as he began to walk away. My fake smile faded and revealed my true emotion. I gulped and took a deep breath. _It was like any other concert, right? Just because my ex-boyfriend is in the crowd doesn't mean I can't_ - "Rock their brains out!" Keila exclaimed. I giggled. The curtain flipped open and we walked up. People stopped talking and watched closely. I stared at the ground. My stomach had butterflies. I gulped again and waited for the band. Keila and Finn began to pluck their guitars in the tune. Fionna followed soon after. "Insecure. In her skin. Like a puppet, a girl on a string." I sang. Bongo joined in and so did Bonnibel. My body felt much better. I flipped my hair out of my face and looked into the crowd. "Broke away. Learned to fly. If you want her back, gotta let her shine!" I glared at Marshall Lee. He huffed irritatedly. "So it looks like the joke's on you. 'Cause the girl that you thought you knew..." I sang. I grasped the microphone and tore it off it's stand. I jumped.  
"She's so gone!  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's...  
She's so gone!"

Keila flashed me a half smile at how happy I was. I jumped on a table and then in front of Marshall Lee.

"Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be  
Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am!"

He huffed angrily as I made my way back onstage.

"Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah."

I walked around stage and stepped off. Girls giggled and cheered for Finn and Bongo. Fionna blushed as some guys winked at her. Keila didn't pay attention to her fans. She busted out some moves while playing her eletric guitar. "She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's -"

I stretched the last word very long just to piss Marshall Lee off. It totally worked! He was steamed. _Hehe. Steamed. Funny words are funny. _I was near a boy at the time. I grabbed a napkin holder and glanced at my reflection. "She's so gone." I sang softly. I spun around in the boy's arms and faced him. I handed him the napkin holder and he was left flustered. He sighed dreamily and sat back down. I walked on stage as Keila slammed her hand on her eletric guitar three times. Marshall Lee spotted me with the boy. He narrowed his eyes and bursted out the door. He exited the pizza parlor. I could only grin. I wasn't mad or sad. When I played _my _music, I wasn't weird or a freak. I was me. And that's all I ever wanted to be.


	9. Meeting the Parents

**-Finn's POV-**

"Hehe, nice work, Marcy." I giggled.

"Thanks, kid." She smiled. It hurt when she called me that. That love strucked guy she passed the napkins to walked up. He offered a napkin. Marceline smirked and wrote her number down on it. She winked and we walked backstage. She practically screamed with excitement. "He was totally pissed! And now, I'm single. I'm free, Finn. Totally free." She exclaimed. Marceline squeezed me into a hug. I hugged her back and we both pulled away. "Oh! I am so free! Free to be me. It is me that is free!" She sang, dancing away. I walked around and finally grabbed my equiptment. "So, Finn the Hero, eh?" A voice called. I looked up to see Fionna. She smiled at me. "Okay, okay. I'm a little out of shape." I chuckled. She came around and hugged me. I grabbed my backpack. "So, how's Cake?" I asked as we both strolled down the sidewalk.

"Good. She's bugging the fuck out of me." She grumbled.

"Hehe."

"How's your mom?"

"Okay, she's not my mom! She's just my dad's girlfriend. No biggy."

"Heh. It seems pretty specific to me."

I glanced up to see my house. My dad's girlfriend's car was parked near.

"Oh, glob. Fionna will you stay for dinner?" I pleaded.

"Um...sure." She giggled. We walked inside and not to my surprise, there she was. Samantha. She was my dad's girlfriend. I glared at the couch. Her son sat on the couch. He nodded his head to me. "Oh, and who is this?" Samantha asked.

"This is -"

"I'm Fionna."

"Uhhh...yes, and she will be joining us for dinner."

"Aw, you should've told me. I would've called Ladison. It would be like a triple date or something." He smiled.

"Hey, Finn. Aren't you going to introduce me to this handsome boy?" Fionna grinned. She knew how to piss me off. I narrowed my eyes and faked a smile.

"This is. Jake." I grunted. She shook his hand. Jake had yellowish hair and a small beard to match. It didn't touch his nose or his upperlip. It was more of a chin and cheeks thing. He wore a white T-shirt under a yellow vest with so it matched with his outfit and his brown pants. I hate him. I growled lowly at him as he bowed to Fionna. "Ma lady." He grinned, kneeling on one knee. He kissed her hand. I grinded my teeth at the sight of Fionna giggling and blushing for him. "Okay! That's enough!" I snapped, grabbing Fionna hand and pulling her close near me. I kept her away from Jake so he wouldn't get her to like him. I wanted someone on my side. My dad walked in and gasped softly at the sight of me holding Fionna. My face burned red and I backed away. "Finnegon, who is this lovely lady?" He asked.

"Fionna. She's my -"

"Girl friend." She said.

"A girlfriend? Ah. I see." He smiled.

"No, not like -"

"I, for one, think it's great that Finnegon has a girlfriend."

Fionna snickered. "Finnegon?" She asked, cracking up.

"Ugh! DAD! YOU'RE EMBARRASING ME!" I groaned loudly.

"That's why Finn doesn't want me in his room. He's talking to his girlfriend." Jake exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, buddy. Finn and I -"

"Are madly in love!" I cried, grasping her hand.

"What are you doing?" She snapped. I kissed her before anyone could hear.

"Aw, my little bro has a gf." Jake smiled. My dad and his girlfriend left the room. Jake quickly dialed a number. He began to speak...spanish? Chinese? I don't know! It wasn't english. I realized I was still kissing Fionna. I led her outside and pulled away. "Blegh! Blegh!" She cried. She wiped her mouth and grasped the waterhose. Water bursted out of it and she gulped it down. "FINN!" She finally screamed. "How could you!"

"Dude, please! I need this!" I pleaded.

"I mean - You should've told me earlier! I wasn't prepared." Fionna pouted.

"Hehe. So...you in?" I asked.

"Very well. I shall gather my expirence and give you the best pretend girlfriend ever!" She shouted.

"Shhhh!" I covered her mouth.

"Okay. One, don't tell me what to do. And two, don't tell me I can't yell." She said.

"That's it?" I exclaimed happily.

"No tongue." She added.

"WHA -"

"HAHAHAH!" She laughed, and ran back inside.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "This isn't going to be good."

Fionna rolled on the floor. "We aren't spies!" I snapped in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeesh. I'm just having alittle fun...boyfriend." She teased. I helped her up and we walked to the dinner table. We sat down and looked at the food.

"Whoa. I haven't had this kinda stuff in awhile." Fionna smiled.

"So...Fionna, tell us about yourself." My dad insisted.

"Well...I like to skateboard and play video games!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Samantha asked. A knock on the door interrupted our chat. Thank glob! Jake ran towards the door and opened it. It was a tall girl with a rainbow dress and some yellow tights. She wore some black furry boots to complete her outfit and had long flowing blonde hair. "This is ma Lady." Jake said.

"I'm Lady." She repeated. I guess she didn't know much english. Jake translated everything for us. We walked back to the table. My dad and Jake opened the chairs for their girlfriends. They all sat down and glared up at Fionna and I. Fionna sat down but I pulled her away. I pulled opened the chair and she sat down. I sat down and stared awkwardly. "Uhhh! Let's eat." I shouted. I grabbed my food and munched it down. I grabbed my bowl and slurped down the soup. Everyone stared in shock. Fionna glanced at their expressions and nodded. She threw her spoon down and grasped her bowl. She lifted it up and sipped it. Everyone thought it was cute so they just chuckled. _Of course! That's it! If Fionna does what I do, she'll make me look normal. I'll be off the hook! _It was perfect. Until my family started asking questions...

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late update. I had an exam and then, I was behind on my homework. I needed to finish a month's project in a day. More like a night since I've been losing sleep. I fell asleep in math class...Good thing I sit in the back row. Anyways, what do you think? Finn will find his way but for now, he's sticking with this plan. But what happens when Marceline finds out? DUN! DUN! DUN! Review please.


	10. Skipping Stones, Breaking Bones

-Fionna's POV-

I watched Finn smiling. He was really happy. I didn't really like the idea of dating Finn but somewhere in my heart, I felt warm. He was happy because of me! I wanted to "break up with him" but I couldn't. He ment the world to me and I can't just drop him. In the end, he'll help me. I love our friendship. We sat at the dinner table and talked. "So, where did you two meet?" Lady asked.

"Oh! On a video game." I exclaimed. Finn stomped on my foot. I let out a cry.

"AH! ...bitch." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"We met eachother at school." He smiled.

"How?" Jake asked.

"Umm...we saw eachother at the study hall and he kept walking near me. He asked to borrow my book and we just clicked." I guessed.

"Good." Finn whispered. I sighed and rested my cheek on the palm of my hand to which I stood up on my elbow.

"So...have you guys done...tier 15?" Jake muffled through his spagetti. My drink bursted through my mouth and I began to cough.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed. It came out as a teeny whimper. Finn patted my back.

"I need to go." I shouted. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. Lady shouted something at Jake in korean. I bolted out the door and gasped for air. Finn ran after me. "Get back inside." He begged.

"Hello, Finnegon." I giggled. My head was spinning. My chest was huffing. Finn grabbed my hand.

"No! No! Stop! I can walk home." I muttered.

"No, you need help. You need to stop. You need..."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED?" I shouted.

"You need me." He whispered as a chill of wind escaped his mouth. It felt weird when I was very close near him. He was practically pressed against me. It felt weird! He leaned forward and kissed my lips. He was acting...odd. I pulled away and looked around the lawn. "Finn, no one's watching." I muttered.

"I thought it might help." He smiled. He grabbed my hand and kissed me again. But this time, I didn't reject him. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled through as he came closer. I was against the fence and we both fell backwards into a small pit. He fell on me and we both giggled. "This is the only time I'm being your fake girlfriend." I snapped.

"Well...what should I do?" He asked.

"Well...you can turn gay or...get some balls and ask Marceline out!"

"Oh, wow. Anything else? ...Officer?"

"Yeah. You can get the hell of me."

-Marceline's POV-

"So come along with me! We can wander through the forest...and do so as we please." I sang.

"Nice," Max smiled. I shoved him and ran upstairs.

"DON'T BE WEIRD." I cried.

"STOP DRINKING MY VODKA." He shot back.

"NO!" I snapped. He smiled and hugged me.

"There's nothing to...nothing to...umm...what's the word? Let's see...what's the word? DO."

"Marceline, you're drunk. Stop. AND. I think your music is out of order" He sighed.

"NO! YOU'RE OUT OF ORDER." I cried. I've always wanted to say that. I frowned and fell back.

"Spring break is only a week away."

"We should go to that thingy."

"What thingy?"

"That...dance thingy!"

"The Community Center Costume Dance?"

"Yes, that!"

"Oh, that thingy."

"Oh, shut up, you."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"I can skip school."

"Fine. But only once."

"Okay."

"So..."

"Is it a deal?"

"DEAL!"

I ran through a room and searched through it. "I need a costume." I muttered.

"What kind?"

"I can be a vampire queen." I smiled.

"Nah. Be something simple."

"How simple?"

"We can dress as we did when mom took us."

"Haha! Like June and Johnny Cash?" I laughed.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I don't think it will fit," I sighed. I grabbed the old pink, lacey dress and glared at the mirror.

"I think I still have my fake beard." He said.

"You think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll go search through my collection..."

-Finn's POV-

"Okay, tomorrow at school. I'll ask her." I told Fionna.

"Yep. P.S." She said.

"Yeah?"

She slapped my face and I fell backwards. "Don't ever kiss me again...EVER."

"Note taken."

We ran up to my room and she sat on my bed. I made a mental note to clean up my room for the next time she visits. I grabbed some pencils and walked up to her. "Ms. Abadeer, will you do me the honor of acompanying me through these long days of life?" I asked on one knee.

"Nope. That's not it." She chuckled, leaning on my bed.

"Umm...S'up, Mar-Mar. How 'bout you and me go make some -"

"Ew. Don't finish that sentence. Anyways, you can't call her Mar-Mar."

"What?"

"Her ex-boyfriend called her that." Fionna pondered, flipping through my new gamer's magazine. She leaned on my pillow and grabbed my laptop.

"You have that habit of making yourself at home." I smiled.

"Yeah." She said obvisiously.

"I'm not happy."

"Shut it. Practice some more, bro." She said. I could tell she was shivering from the thought of her and I kissing. She covered her mouth and groaned.

"Well, geez. Your welcome."

"Shut it, dude. Continue."

"Fine."

I spent the whole night asking fake Marceline out. It wasn't enough. I needed some sleep. I climbed the bed and shoved Fionna over. She flipped onto her side and faced my chest. She was a lot shorter than I thought. She burried her face in my T-shirt and murmered some things.

"Huh?"

"Cake...is going to kill me."


	11. Dying Breath

-Max's POV-

I awoken holding my little sister in my arms. The sunlight beakened down on me. I quickly scrambled away. Marceline awoken and yawned. She placed on some sunglasses. We didn't have a lot of money so we had to sleep on a mattress. She rose and walked to the restroom. An hour later, she came out in some shorts and a tanktop. She was groggy and grumpy. I grinned and grabbed a full bowl. She sat on the kitchen counter and rested her head on the side of it. I grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the bowl filled with freezing cold water. "DAMMIT, MAX!" She roared. I threw the bowl on the floor and ran out of the room. She chased me into the other room. Her faced was filled with anger. She banged her fist on me. I was cracking up! I loved it when she was angry. It made me feel like a real brother. "UGH! Why do you have to mess with me?" Marceline yelled angrily. I sat up and cracked a grin. "Who will?" I asked smartly, shrugging my shoulders. She narrowed her eyes and walked into her bedroom. I grabbed some nearby jeans ripped from their knees and pulled them on. I yanked on my leather jacket over my grey T-shirt. A necklace hung around my neck. It had the letter M on it. Marceline had another one with the words '& M' on it. M&M. Clever, right? I made it up. I pulled on my leather boots. Marceline came out from her bedroom in her pink, fluffly dress. Her hair was tied back and a pink type of ruffle layed over her head. Like some kind of sheet that lays over a bride's face. It was pulled back over her hair. She wore pink slipons to match. Her makeup was messed up. Mascera stained the under of her eyes. She frowned and yawned again. "Smile, babe." I insisted. She stuck her tongue at me and stomped downstairs. I followed her and grabbed my keys. I raced to open her door. She walked inside and I shut the door. I slipped in the driver's seat. "I found the keys to mom's old house. I think we can spend the night there." I said. She nodded and stared outside the window. She was thinking. I frowned and sighed as we drove down the road. I looked down at the dvds near my feet. I pulled one up and inserted it into the radio. Music began to play as we drove onto the highway. It was a Johnny Cash song. Marceline smiled weakly and bobbed her head witht the country music. This was my favorite part. "Sunshine. You are my sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. But now you left me...to love another. You have shattered all of my dreams." I sang. Marceline laughed. Finally, she's back. I leaned back into my chair as we merged forward. I leaned near her and sang louder. "Sunshine! You are my sunshine!" I sang, smiling. She shoved me aside and started laughing. She glared at the window and frowned. She released a breath from her chest that seemed trapped for years. She rested her head on the car door. I frowned and clicked the button on the radio. I flicked the TV on the top of the car open and clicked the red button. Our home movies were on. Marceline narrowed her eyes and slowly turned to the TV. "Marshall Lee, I've seen these a thousand times." She grumbled. I only grinned and clicked the fast forward button. Her eyes widened as she watched the un-watched. I made a bunch of home movies with my camera. It was cute seeing my little sis learn her ways with me leading her way. She quickly clicked play and watched closely. It was us when she was five. I was ten at the time.

Home Video:

I adjusted the camera to reveal my short messy hair. My bangs covered my left eye. I huffed and it blew out of the way. It fell back onto it. I smiled and hid it perfectly. Marceline watched me excitedly. I grabbed my hat and placed it on backwards. She clicked the sterio. I leaped back and forth gently and began to dance like the people in music videos. "Oh! Yeah! M&M in the house!" Marceline sang. I stopped and covered her mouth. "Don't rap." I said. She shoved me and I bursted out laughing. She pushed me and I crashed into the camera.

Next Home Video:

"Here." I said, handing Marceline a box. She was turning six and it was her birthday. Months ago, I turned eleven. She tore through the paper and gasped. It was a guitar! "Oh! I love it!" She exclaimed. I glared at my drums. "We can start a band!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! I always wanted to be in a band." She cheered. She still couldn't talk well.

"Well, okay." I smiled. I sat down near the drums and slapped my drumsticks on my drum kit. She sat down at her small piano and grabbed the microphone.

"Sing!" I shouted over the drum noise.

"No, I can't sing." She sighed.

"I'll take away that guitar." I muttered.

"Fine, fine." She grumbled. Marceline grasped the microphone anad began to sing as I did the backround singing.

"Oooh! Ooh! Oooh!" I sung waiting for her cue.

"She...She aint real. She aint goin' to able to love you like I will. She is a stranger. You will not have history if don't you remember! Suuuure. She has it all...But, baby, is that really what you want? ...Bless your soul! You got your head in the clouds. She made a fool out of you and boy, she's bringin' you down. She made ya heart melt -"

I stopped drumming when my dad walked in. He drank some kind of liquid. I growled in disgust and walked over to Marceline. I grabbed her in my arms and carried her away, making sure my dad couldn't touch her at all. She was all I had left...

.

-Marceline's POV-

"You taught me how to play guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah. Not only that. I taught you how to tame your voice and play every other instrument ever." He said. Max and I were in the car. We were going to that costume party thing. He drove carefully as I watched the home movies. He bit my arm. I pulled away and hissed. "Idiot." I grumbled.

"You taste like chicken." He grinned. I hated when he did that.

"Shut up."

"NOMNOMNOMNOM." He said, biting on my arm.

"Ew! Clean your mouth." I snapped, pulling away.

"Oh, yeah. I should've dried my mouth." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Stupid." I muttered.

"I want move, move, move, move!" He sang randomly. Max was always random. I laughed uncontrollably. He stopped the car. It was night. Thank glob. We got out of the car and I bended over to fix my high-heels. He looked at me.

"You know what time it is?" He asked me.

"Oh no. Please no." I pleaded softly. When we were younger, he would come at me and tried to tackle me. He did that last time...when mom was alive. I frowned but then gasped when I saw Max running at me. "NOO!" I screamed. I got up and ran towards the community center. It lit up the whole place but not really. The lights were all on. I kept running with Max's laughter following close behind. I ran through the door and screamed with laughter. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I stared into a mirror which covered up all the wall. My hands laid on my cheeks and he placed his big hands on me. We both giggled loudly. Lots of old people were here. They were all familiar.

"Hello, Margret." I greeted, bowing. She removed her glasses.

"Marceline? Is that you?" She asked.

"Whaddya think?" I asked, twirling around for her.

"My, oh, my! You sure have grown, young lady. You look just like your mother," She smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled. Max came around and kissed her hand.

"Margret." He grinned.

"Maximus Abadeer? IS THAT MY BOY?" A voice called. We turned to an old man sitting next to her. It was Jackson.

"In the flesh." Max smirked. I shoved him and we both laughed.

"You two are just like your mother." Jackson said.

"Thanks." We said in unison. "JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX!"

"Quadruple Jinx." I smirked.

"Dammit. You and your nerd words." He grumbled. We giggled.

-HOURS LATER-

It was three AM and everything remained. People danced and listened to songs.

"Hey, Marcy!" Max yelled over the music.

"YEAH?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY BEARD?"

"YOU'RE WEARING IT."

"Oh, thanks."

"WHAT?"

"THANKS?"

"FOR WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I FORGOT."

The music ended. A new song started. A german song. Everyone danced around. That kind of dance where they spin in circles and trade partners. I called it Switchers. Max bowed to me and I copied his procedure. We were arm in arm and ran around in a dancing mood. Others joined in. He switched to a different girl. I felt kinda shy when I was near an old man. He motioned to come. I only laughed and gave in. I grabbed his hands and we danced around. We switched around and I ended up with Max. He grabbed my head. I grasped my pink top and he kissed my lips serveral times. I winced and tried to pull away. He chuckled loudly in my face. I shoved him playfully and grinned. "We need to leave. It's getting dark." He said. I nodded.

"Why? You scared?" I asked.

"No!"

"Yes, you are."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Prove it."

"Do that thing you did when I was twelve."

"You cried."

"Only because I was scared. Now, I'm fearless."

"Well, look who's wearing her big girl pants?"

"You?"

He grabbed my hand and we ran out. I quickly sped to the food table and I grasped the wine bottle. Max grasped the candle holder with many lit candles and we ran out of the room. I gulped down the wine from the bottle as he followed close behind. We left the Community Center, leaving Margret laughing at our silly shenanigons. Max led me to a house nearby and we ran in. He set the candle holder down.

.

-MAX'S POV-

She was nervous. She wanted to pass the time. "WAIT! We need some pictures."

"You scaredy-cat." I smirked.

"I don't want to forget this moment, Maximus." She teased.

"Idiot." I frowned. She grabbed an old jacket and placed it on me. I grabbed a torn top hat and put it on. Minutes later, I was fully dressed. She held her camera.

"Hold still!" She yelled.

"Nope." I grinned. I did a sexy pose and she smiled. Marceline clicked the camera. A small picture came out and we sat on the couch, waiting for it to appear. I snatched it.

"No! You're going to ruin it."

"Please! I've been on this earth longer than you."

"That can change."

She held her fist up.

"Damn." I teased, grinning.

We looked at the picture. It finally appeared. We both giggled at it.

"Ooh! Facebook." She smiled.

"No, you better not."

"Make me." Marceline dared.

"GIVE ME THAT."

We fought on the floor.

-Marceline's POV-

"You're an idiot." I snapped. He was trying to brush his teeth with wine.

-Later-

Max held a needle in his hand. He dug it into the skin of my wrist and carved a shape. I stared closely. The pain was normal. It was quite mutual. I mean - I had pain for so many years so I felt numb. I laughed as it was over. He wasn't buying it.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered. Max finally finished making a heart in my skin and kissed my forehead. He really did love kissing me.

"Love you, Marcy." He smiled.

"I know, dude. You tell me like...everyday."

"You never notice when I won't."

"Eh."

He gulped some more wine. "Man, I have an awesome voice." I said.

"Huh?"

"I should do voice-overs! IN A WORLD WHERE MARCELINE PASSES OUT!"

On cue, I fell on the bed and passed out.

-Max's POV-

"She looks at me.

I fake a smile so she won't see.

Can't you tell that I can't breathe?" I sang to my little sister. She was asleep in my arms. I felt a sudden zap of heat on my body. The sun beakened down on me. I quickly leaped up and ran into the bathroom. Marceline looked over her shoulder and yawned. Again, she placed on her sunglasses and smirked smugly, yawning. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. She pressed it against her ear. "Speak." Marceline ordered.

"Hey, Marcy."

"Finn?"

"Yeah."

"I need to tell you something."

"When?"

"Now."

"How?"

"Look outside."

I grinned smugly. I had a plan. I invited Finn over to ask her out. She really needed to smile. She pulled back the curtain.

"Max gave me your address." Finn exclaimed, coming through the door.

"Okay. Tell me." She said.

"Marceline...I - I...I think...I'm in love with you." He blurted out. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"Okay, Finn. Whoa! What _the_ fuck?" She snapped. _Oh no. _

"Wha -"

"Dude, I just got away from _all_ that drama and now, you come and do _this_ to me. How could you?"

"How could _I_? How could _you_! I've been holding back my feelings for the longest time!"

"What? For about a month? Well, I've been holding mine in for _sixteen years_!"

"You _are_ just one of _those_ rocker guys!"

"MAYBE I AM! BUT I HAVE FEELINGS. I HAVE A HEART AND THE LAST THING I NEED IS IT TO FEEL BROKEN. AGAIN!"

"Feel broken? YOU CRUSHED MY HEART!"

"UGH! I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE."

"THEN, WHY DON'T YOU JUST QUIT THE BAND?"

"BECAUSE! FIONNA MEANS A LOT TO ME. AND I WON'T LET YOU RUIN OUR RELATIONSHIP."

"WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF. SO GO RUN BACK TO THAT FIONNA."

"I WILL!"

"THEN, LEAVE."

"Marceline?" I called.

"Oh my god! Can you just back the fuck off? I don't need your help!"

"I didn't say -"

"Yeah but you ment it."

She turned back to Finn. "LEAVE."

"DON'T MIND IF I DO." He growled. He threw some flowers on the floor and stormed away.

"Marceline, I -"

"Shut up."

"Marceline, I mean it. I - I didn't know."

She broke into small tears. Her voice shook and was hoarse. "You never mean for things to happen it! ...they just do."

"Marcy -"

"I mean it. Just...ugh! Just stay the fuck out of my life."

"At least let me drive you home."

-LATER-

We entered the car and it was silent the whole way. I was sad. She hated me. She really did mean it. I sighed.

-Marceline's POV-

I'm not one to speak my feelings. But I guess I have to. Anyways, it was horrible! He just...ratted me out. Max was the worst brother ever. He sighed. I pulled out my phone. A message from Bonnibel. I read it.

_Marceline! Jake called. He told me about Finn's __**accident. **_

_BONNIBEL, _

_Love you! - HURRY!_

I gasped. Did Finn really think of suicide?

It was already dark. Hours away from Finn and I's last encounter.

"Marceline...I wanted to say sorry." Max confessed.

"Shut the fuck up! Finn is in trouble!"

"What? Wait, hear me out."

"Stop. I will never forgive you! I hate you! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL." I snapped. Ouch. That was a little too mean. I was about to say something when -

"MARCELINE DUCK!" He cried. The car spun around and we slid across the empty road. We crashed through the road's outlines. We plummitted off a cliff.

Max came over me and covered me with his body. The car tumbled down the cliff and we were soon on the floor. The car was wrecked! Max took all the impact. I gasped when I heard him utter a groan of pain. I glared into his green eyes and gasped again. He smiled. I sighed with relief. Until blood leaked from his side. He moaned in pain. I gasped. His eyes were getting heavy. I could tell. He grasped my hand. "No, Maxy! Wake up. Don't leave! PLEASE. NO!" I said. He awoken and grabbed me. Max kicked open the door and fell to the ground with me in his arms. He used his last of strength to save me. He smiled weakly. I crawled to my knees and grabbed his head. Blood touched my dress. "Max, wake up. It's fine. It's fine. You're gonna be okay." I whispered. I dialed 911 on my phone. "A car crash. Please help! He's bleeding out." I said. I hung up and he tightly grasped my hand. Max kissed my forehead and fell back. His messy hair was sweaty and some blood was near. I began to cry. His dying breath was the last thing I heard.

"Rock on, Marcy."


	12. Vampire Bite

Dead. He's dead. My heart ached. I fell to my knees and sobbed upon his chest. A slow clap came behind me. My head was playing tricks on me. It was bleeding from the side. I slowly turned to face..."Luke?" I asked. Luke stood there next to a boy. I looked closer. Fire surrounded my brother and I. It was never there before. I squinted my eyes and examined the boy. It was Marty. That nerd boy. He tried out for the talent show as a magician. He totally blowed! Everyone laughed at him. I started it all...he yelled something to me in latin. At the end, he said, "MARCELINE ABADEER, YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU PICKED ON MAGIC MAN!" To which I replied with spit. He ran away, crying loudly. Funny. Luke and Marty came closer towards me. Luke held some wires and a pocket knife. I looked closer. "P - Parking brakes?" I gasped softly.

"What's the matter, Marceline? Too real for you?" Luke teased.

"Y - You did this?"

"Did what? Kill your brother like you killed my hope?"

"N - NO!" I cried, breaking into tears with a hoarse and shaky voice. "My brother is the only thing I have! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!"

I got up and clentched my fist. Marty rose his hands and the fire followed. I gasped and fell back.

"Dark magic!" He grinned.

"W - What the fuck?" I cried.

"That's not all." Marty said. I shook my head like it wasn't real. Marty aimed his hands at Max. Max rose through the air. His eyes opened and he was set back on the ground. "Max!" I screamed. I ran into his arms. Marty pulled me back. Max narrowed his eyes and growled angrily. "HEY! STOP IT!" He roared. A black kind of gooey fog covered all my body. It was see-through. He did the same thing to Max. It was crazy! No. None of this was real. It couldn't be! It's impossible. There's no such thing as magic. Marty pulled us off the ground. Luke held some thing in his hands. He threw some bodies on the floor. Finn. Fionna. Keila. Bongo. Guy. The whole gang! Bonnibel and Marshall Lee, too. I spun upside down and my hair fell with me. "Oh, god!" I cried. None of this was real!

"Let me spread a little light on the situation..." Luke grinned. Marty snapped his fingers and the fire grew bigger. He clentched one hand, crushing Max. Max groaned in pain, letting out small cries. Finally, he was lifeless. He fell to the ground. Dead. I watched. Tears welled up in my eyes and soon slid down my face. Marty now focused on me. He used his hands to sway me back and forth. "Ugh! FIGHT ME." I shouted. Luke nodded towards Marty so I was then dropped. I fell to my knees. I sighed with tears. "I need a weapon." I said.

"Then, I, too, will need a weapon."

"Choose your weapon." Marty insisted.

"I want my bass! This time, I want it as a battle ax bass." I snapped.

"As you wish." Luke nodded. A bunch of nerds. An ax landed in my hand and I gripped it tightly. If it was real, I wanted to kick his ass. Fire lit onto Luke's hands.

"Oh, shit." I sighed. I leaped up and clashed my ax against his shoulder. He fell back and landed in the fire. He quickly jumped on me. I stumbled back and he landed on me. Fire touched my skin. I hissed angrily. I kicked him off and bared my bass. After a long fight, I was bleeding heavily. He was only panting. _If it's a battle ax, I wonder what happens when... _"YAH!" I slammed my hand on my bass. A giant red music wave came in contact with Luke. He fell back into the fire. I fell to knees and breathed heavily. _He's gone. It's done._ A small happy chuckle escaped my mouth. Luke came behind the burning light and jumped on me. His skin was missing. He was a skeleton! I screamed loudly and kicked him off. His grip was too tight. Marty held me down with his dark magic. He shot some kind of glittery black, sticky tar from his hands and it wrapped around my wrist. It stuck to the ground, pinning me down. Two more pieces of black tar shot out and stuck to my ankle. I was held down to the ground by tar. I screamed for help as Luke reached into a bag and pulled something out. "Marceline Abadeer." He tsked. He grabbed my neck and pushed it to the side. "Or should I say...Marceline...The Vampire Queen." He laughed. I saw a tiny bat lay in his hands. It breathed on my neck. "No! Luke! I won't turn into a vampire, you idiot! VAMPIRES AREN'T REAL! The bat will kill me!" I cried.

"I can take that chance." He smiled. He flicked the bat's ear and it hissed loudly. "Uhhhhh..." My voice rose higher and formed into a scream.

"Shhhh!" Luke hissed. Pain shot through my body. My neck ached. I gasped loudly and my body shook. It shivered. My vision blurred. The tar began to melt into water. I rose and swayed back and forth. Luke's loud laughter echoed my head. Marty joined him. They pointed to me and bursted out laughing louder. I fell back but Luke caught me. Marty snapped his fingers and my friends rose. They smiled at me. Luke shoved me forward. I landed in front of Bonnibel. "S'up, Marcy." She smiled. She pushed me and I landed on Finn. "HEY, ROCKER GIRL." He said. Next, I landed in Guy's arm. "How's the band, Mar-Mar?" He grinned. He shoved me. I fell into Marshall's arms. I was tossed back and forth. "MARCELINE!" They all chanted, laughing at my clumsily. Bonnibel wrapped me in a bow and pulled it away. I spun around making "Uhhh..." noises. I spun around to face Max. He shook his head and sighed. "I really did love you, Marceline." He grumbled.

"Max, no! Wait!" I cried. His eyes opened and revealed the color of crimson. I gasped and backed away. Something wet came from my neck. I felt it and examined blood on my fingers. No! "MAXY, PLEASE. I'M YOUR LITTLE SISTER." I cried.

"Then...you can join me! Join me in the dead world."

"W - Wha -" I gulped. I backed away. Eveeryone cornered me.

"Join us. Join us. Join us..."

A bat came near and clutched my neck. I fell back as it dug it's fangs into my neck again.

"No! N - No! N - N - NO! N - N - N - NOOOOOOOOO!"

I gasped and awoken from my nightmare. I was sweating. I heard voices near me. I felt my head. "Ouch!" I cried. White bandages were wrapped around me head. My body felt sore. I tried getting up but something pricked me. A needle was stuck in my arm. I looked down at my blood stained clothes. I must've arrived cause I was still in my pink dress. Pink dress? Hehe. I bet Max would be laughing when he saw...I gasped. "MAX!" I cried. I leaped from my bed.

"Ms. Abadeer, don't!" A doctor yelled. I yanked the needle off and ran out of the room. I skid down the rail of the stairs and landed on the floor. I bolted through the halls until I spotted a room. I skid to a stop and grasped the bar of the door. I rolled into the room and saw him. Max. He was passed out in a hospital bed. My heart just broke. Doctors came behind me and pulled me back. I struggled to move but Max just froze. I shoved them off me. "GET OFF ME! Get off me!" I cried. I ran into the room and examined my brother. He was frozen. I fell to my knees and rested my head on his lap. My life just ended. He was everything. I thought of our last talk...Oh, glob. I just told him I hated him before the accident. Finn had an accident! But...he was the last I wanted to talk to. I just stayed next to Max. "Ms. Abadeer? Please turn your head." A nurse insisted. I turned my head. "It's a twenty-three nineteen!" She cried. I gasped as they ran up to me and pulled me back. I dug my fingers into the side of the bed. I didn't want to leave Max's side. He was my everything. He spent a lifetime with me. Time was endless and his just ended...


	13. Audition

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ The constant beeping of my heart rate was driving me insane. I opened my eyes in a blurr. "F - Finn?" I called.

"She's awake." Bonnibel said.

"Finally." Guy mumbled.

"Grrrr...SHUT UP!" Keila shouted, baring a fist.

"MAKE ME." He dared.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" She shrieked. For the first time, Keila was angry. It was not usual for her to be like this. Usually, I would blow my top and she would help me. "Finn...accident?" I asked.

"Yeah...he fell off his bike." Bonnibel grinned. She snickered. "Don't worry. I'm not thinking of you falling off your bike."

"What are you thinking of, then?"

"...the first time you fell off your bike..."

She bursted out laughing. "M - Max...Max!" I cried.

"Marceline, it's fine." A voice called. I was expecting to see Max but no. There stood Marshall Lee, holding my hand. His eyes were puffy and his hair was a wreck. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"All night. Mister bad boy didn't want to leave your side." Keila sighed.

"Bad little boy." Fionna smiled at the thought.

"Good little girl." He shot back coldly. She placed up her hands in defense. My hands felt warm. I think he held them all night. I weakly pulled away.

"Max?" I called.

"Max is in the next room." Ash pointed out. Everyone was here. Manish held a bunch of giant teddy bears.

"You guys can put your gifts anywhere." A doctor said, walking away. "Only three people get to stay."

"Keila. I want Keila with me." I said quickly. She gave me a rock-on sign and walked near me.

"I want to stay." Marshall Lee replied. I didn't feel like fighting. I just nodded weakly.

"I shall stay, as well." Bonnibel said.

"No, me." Fionna cried.

"No way. I want to stay." Finn snapped.

"Let 'em stay." I sighed. Fionna and Bonnibel nodded. Keila set her gift on the table and so did Marshall Lee. Bonnibel left some teddy bears, flowers and balloons. Ash and Ashely dropped their gifts on the floor and walked away. Mostly everyone had presents and cards. I felt happy that they cared. Fan mail was in the corner. Three full bags to be exact. The room was flooded with favors for me. Manish walked in again with his giant, buff arms filled with bears. Huge bears. A ton. He dropped them all on the floor and ran out. "Okay, Ms. Abadeer." The doctor finally added after everyone had left.

"Give it to us straight, doc." said Marshall Lee.

"Well, her neck infection is really bad."

"Wha -"

I felt my neck. Two holes in my neck. My blood was cold.

"Her blood type changed. Odd. Nothing like this before. We'd like to invite you to stay so we can run some tests. This is abnormal behavior since we've observed your actions between videos of your performances."

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"Yes, but we beg you to stay." He said.

"No, thanks." I muttered. I ripped off the needle and fell to the floor. My legs were weak. I got up and felt better. I felt a lot more light than before. Almost as if I was floating. My smile faded when I remembered that weird dream. I shook my head and changed into my clothes. Keila picked them out for me. I looked around the room. "Hehe, there's no way I'm going to be able to fit these in my car." I giggled. Keila nodded.

"MANISH! I NEED HELP!" I shouted. He came and nodded. With ease, he lifted up the gifts and carried them away.

That was weeks ago. Today...battle of the bands. First competition. I sat in the hospital near my brother. He was in a coma. A doctor walked in.

"Marceline...sit down." She said. I sat down and nodded.

"There's no easy way to say this but...he might never come out of that coma." She nodded.

"What? No! There has to be another way." I said.

"Sorry but...no. He can stay here all he wants until he wakes up but in soon, he'll have to leave."

"I - I..."

She left the room. I came near my brother and clutched his hand.

"Hey, Max...if you can hear me...I'm sorry." I sighed. No answer. I looked under his hand. He clutched something tight. I grasped to USB in his hand. I plugged it in his laptop. I clicked play and a video popped up. "Ummm...hey, Marcy! It's your loving brother. If you're watching this...I must be dead. It's fine. If you said something hateful before my death, I forgive you. I forgive you for all your mistakes and coming problems...just promise me something...Don't ever lose sight of what's important. I know you love your music but promise me that you'll never forget me. Forgive and forget. Don't ever get mad too much. You're music is all we have together. It connects us. So whenever you feel alone, pick up that bass and strum a song." He paused for a long time. A tear slipped from his eyes. He wiped it and laughed softly. "Marceline, I'm proud of you. I love you, sis. You're gonna do great things some day. So just remember...I'm very proud of you...my love. My favorite girl. So when you're famous just think back...Rock on, Marcy."

"Sweet." A voice called. I spun around to face my band and Marshall Lee.

"Marceline...we need to go. I know your brother is in a coma and all but come on. I know you want to get the heck out of here." Bonnibel laughed. I punched her face and Keila held me back.

"SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU BUBBLEGUM BITCH!" I shouted.

"You know what? I'm tired of this shit! I quit the band." She snapped. She threw her backpack on the floor and stormed off.

"Uhhh...well...we can't have a band without the guitar player. I quit too." Bongo sighed.

"FINE! YOU QUITTERS!"

Bongo and Bonnibel. Gone.

"Good luck at the competition, Marceline." Marshall Lee said. He held a hand out. I slapped it away.

"No, thanks." I growled. He sighed sadly and walked away boldly. Finn, Keila and Fionna were my band. I needed another boy drummer. Or girl. Which ever!

"Hey, bro." A boy walked in. He had a perfect look.

"Finn, percussion practice is in fifteen. Ready?"

"No, Jake!" Finn snapped.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hey, Jake. Wanna join our band?" I smiled.

"Whoa. Nice. Anything for a lady with such beauty." He replied, bowing. Smooth. My cheeks blushed red but I didn't show a sign of being shy.

-Later-

"You nervous?" Fionna asked.

"Huh? No. I'm fine." I sighed. That felt good. I needed a breath. This was the first time I was nervous. Rock on, Marcy. I could hear Max saying that right now. I gulped my feelings down and walked on stage. Jake caught on quickly. He sat down behind his drums and sighed happily. A woman sat behind the front desk from under the stage. We were in the auditorium of my town. It was extremely big. Only famous people performed here. This was just a practice. "Impress me." She dared. She clicked her pen and I gulped nervously. She was terrifying. I sighed and strummed my bass. One little mistake and my life was over. "One, two, three, four." I said softly. Music began to play and I glanced at Keila. She gave me a nod of exceptance. I opened my mouth but...nothing came out! I forgot my song. I just made something up. "Daddy...why did you eat my fries? I bought them and they were mine...But you ate them. Yeah, you ate my fries..." I sang. At first, she thought it was a joke. I needed to reel her in. "Daddy, do you even love me? Well, I wish you'd show it, 'cause I wouldn't know it! What kind of daddy eats his daughter's fries and doesn't even look her in the eyes? Daddy, there were tears there. If you saw them, would you even care?"

"Stop." She said.

"Oh, glob." I cried softly. She hated it. I'm doomed. I'm ruined. I'll never be anything but a has-been.

"I'll call you."

We nodded and stormed off stage. We walked outside.

"YOU MADE UP LYRICS!" Keila shouted.

"I'm sorry." I frowned. She hugged me.

"It's fine. You were nervous."

"Guys...I don't feel good."

I passed out.


	14. The One That Got Away

Hours later, I awoken in a room. Keila was sitting next to me.

"Huh?"

"You passed out."

"Oh, thanks, Keila."

"For what?"

"For saving me."

She didn't look up from her...

"Book?" I asked.

"Uh-huh."

I snatched it from her and opened it. It was about vampires.

"Hehe...what?" I laughed.

"Marceline...will you do me a favor?" She insisted.

"Sure...anything for my best friend."

"You can't back out..."

"Okay...hehe...now, I'm scared."

"No, it isn't bad."

"Sooo...tell me."

"You HAVE to do it."

"I swear!"

"Okay..."

"Yeah."

"Bite me."

"Whoa, dude. I thought you were gonna tell me something. I can leave if you want."

"No...I mean litterally. Bite me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Why!"

"I think it might help you."

"Uhhh.."

"Like a vampire."

"HAHA! YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING, HUH?"

"Nope. Completely sober."

"I don't believe you."

"If I was drunk, could I do this?"

She balanced herself on a line between my room. "Or this?"

She began to dance all over it. "Okay! Okay! I believe you!" I cried.

"Cool. Bite me,"

She layed down on my lap and moved her hair out of the way. Her neck was showing. I gulped nervously and released a sigh on her neck. I sucked it up and came near her. I released a breath that sounded like a hiss. I sunk my teeth into her skin. A weird taste filled my mouth. It felt different and normal. Good. Keila released a kind of small, teeny cry. I quickly pulled away. "Am I hurting you?" I gasped.

"No, no. It's fine." She sighed. Keila got up and looked into the mirror.

"Damn, Marcy. It's really deep."

"Sorry." I muffled through a pillow.

"Okay...so what did you feel?"

"I dunno know." I whispered. She grabbed her keys and led me towards her car. She drove me to my house. Keila said she needed a nap but she didn't like the house I staying in so she slept in her van. I grabbed my head and walked home. It wasn't home. It was a house. My dad's house. Since Max wasn't here, I had to stay with him. He was arrested so he bought me a caretaker. My dad was basically a millionaire but he liked to pay his time to the man. I opened the door and saw Simon, my new caretaker. He was an old man with a white small beard. I walked inside as he sat on the piano with cards, playing solitaire. I walked upstairs and sighed. "How was it?" He asked.

"It was fine." I muttered in a hoarse voice. Max was on my mind. At the time, I didn't know that Keila was planning something. She pretended to sleep in her van but when I left, she revealed Jake, Fionna and Finn. They snuck up into my room. It was a mansion. I entered my walk-in closet and placed my shoes away. I had a whole collection to which my father bought for me. He thought it made me feel better but no. It didn't. I sighed on my knees and walked into my giant room. I had a piano and other instruments in the corner. Even a recording booth. It didn't make up for the lost of my brother. I stepped behind my desk and wrote in my lyric journal. I clicked RECORD on my eletronic music recording station that Max and I saved enough money for. I frowned and began to play. Piano music played me. Fionna. After a while, I heard Jake behind me, slapping his drums with his drumsticks. I wasn't startled. I just sang as my other friends joined in. "For Maxy. I love you, bro." I said. Keila played her guitar lowly, waiting for her cue from Jake.

"_Summer after my school when we first left,  
We danced outside your mustang to Radiohead,  
And on my thirteen birthday,  
We got matching tattoos." _I sang. I glanced at my arm. It still had the old tattoo.

"_Used to steal our parents' __liquor  
And climb to the roof,  
Talk about our future,  
Like we had a clue,  
Never planned that one day,  
I'd be losing you_," A tear streamed down my face but I kept going. Keila played her guitar and Finn joined in.

"_In another life,  
I would be your girl,  
We'd keep all our promises,  
Be us against the world_!"

Finn lowered his guitar and frowned. There was no way I was gonna stop now.

"_In another life  
I would make you stay,  
So I don't have to say,  
You were the one that got away,  
The one that got away_."

"_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash,  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you,  
I put those records on." _

"_Whoa_!" Fionna sang in the backround.

"_Someone said you had your tattoo removed,  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues,  
It's time to face the music,  
I'm no longer your muse."_

I was angry. Sadness was the only feeling I had left. No more happiness because Max, the key, was lost.

"_But in another life,  
I would be your girl,  
We'd keep all our promises,  
Be us against the world_."

"_In another life,  
I would make you stay,  
So I don't have to say,  
You were the one that got away,  
The one that got away,  
The o-o-o-o-o-one,  
The o-o-o-o-o-one,  
The o-o-o-o-o-one,  
The one that got away."  
_  
_"All this money can't buy me a time machine."_

_"Nooooo!" Keila and Fionna sang in unison. _

_"Can't replace you with a million rings!" _

"_Nooooo_!"

"I should've told you what you meant to me."

"_Whoa." _They lowered their singing voices.

"'_Cause now I pay the price._" My heart ached.

"_In another life,  
I would be your girl,  
We'd keep all our promises,  
Be us against the world._"

"_In another life,  
I would make you stay,  
So I don't have to say,  
You were the one that got away,  
The one that got away,  
The o-o-o-o-o-one,  
The o-o-o-o-o-one,  
The o-o-o-o-o-one._"

"_In another life,  
I would make you stay,  
So I don't have to say,  
You were the one that got away.  
The one that got away_."

I strummed the last note.

"Well done, Ms. Abadeer." A voice said. I spun around to face the lady from the auditions, Betty.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Anyways...I came over to say...Welcome to Battle of The Bands..."


	15. An Accidental Outrage

"Marshall Lee, stop." Marceline said. She had just an audition from battle of the bands. That meant she had to face Marshall Lee.

"No, Marceline. I want you back." He cried.

"Please. No. No more pain." She whispered.

"I'm sorry but...I love you."

"NO!" She shouted. She stormed away and into her dressing room. She fell back into the couch and sobbed softly. "Please, Glob. Please don't let me love him. Please. Please. PLEASE!" She prayed through her sobs. "I don't want to be hurt anymore."

Finn walked in. "Oh! Umm...five minutes to show time, Marceline. Wait...are you. Are you crying?" He said.

"Go away." She muttered.

"Ugh! I hate when you're like this. You can't push down your feelings, Marceline." He snapped.

"No, Finn. Don't go down this road with me." She pleaded.

"Too late, Marceline. I am not leaving."

"Finnegon, please. I don't want to hurt you."

His voice cracked. "I'm already hurt, Marceline."

"I feel weird. I don't feel like me." She muttered. Finn grabbed her hand.

"I think I'm...undead." She said.

"Dude..."

"I know! I know! It's impossible. But Marty and Luke -"

"Luke?"

"Yes! Look. I have two holes in my neck. I have two sharp teeth. I feel extremely light and when I bit my lip on accident, I actually drank the blood."

"I do that too but it doesn't make me a vampire."

"I didn't say vampire."

"...yeah."

"Look! I'm pale."

"You're always pale."

"Sunlight burns."

"Well, duh. You hate sunlight."

"I'm freezing cold!"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her neck. He drew back almost instantly. She was freezing. Keila walked in. "Time out! Marshall Lee is performing with his band." She sighed.

"Keila, I bit you! You should be -"

"A vampire? Yes. It's fine. Let's go!"

"What!" Finn cried.

"Dude, it's fine. I've delt with worse."

"I don't believe you."

"Ugh! Fine. Watch this."

She tiptoed towards him and began to grow taller. "How are you doing that?" He asked.

"Look at my feet." She grinned. She was levitating.

"Oh, glob. Please no! Dammit! FUCK! SHIT! UHHHH...Another badword that means I'm screwed." Marceline cried. A girl walked in.

"Sorry, guys. You're performance is canceled. Marshall and the band took up all the air time. Next time, is your time." She said. She didn't even look up from her clipboard while saying this. She just left. Marceline jumped up and began to float. "No! Vampires aren't real!" She snapped.

"Dude, you are one. Get used to it." Keila sighed. She smirked and walked away. Finn backed away.

"Umm...wait! No. This doesn't make up for hiding your feelings." He said.

"Finn..." Marceline said, sitting on the couch. She hid her face in her hands. "Please. Don't push me. Don't mess with me. Why do you do this to me?"

"...Because...I love you."

"I love you, too." She finally confessed. He slowly lifted up her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

"Uhhh!"

Someone fell out of the closet. Two people. Marceline pulled away from Finn and glanced towards the intruders.

"You!" Marceline snapped, getting up.

"Bonnibel and Guy? What are you doing in Marceline's Closet?" Finn asked.

"Uhhh! Nothing! Please don't bite me." Guy cried.

"I'm going to kill you." Marceline growled. She leaped on Bonnibel and punched her face.

"Ow! No!" She cried. Marceline grabbed Guy and slammed his head on her knee.

"Dudes! I got this bottle from the kitchen in the studio. It's not even opened! I'm going to drink it. Wanna help -"

Keila spotted Marcceline on a rampage. "Aw, shit." She sighed. She grabbed Marceline's arms and pulled her back.

"No! They got a camera! They saw...everything!" Marceline shouted. Finn snatched it from Bonnibel and crushed it into pieces. Guy scattered to his feet and dragged his partner away. Finn sighed in shock and relief. He collasped into the couch. Keila shrugged and drank the bottle. "Guess I'll have to finish it myself." She muttered. Marceline's face was red with anger. "You okay?"

"No, Finn! I'll crush that little bitch!"

"Marceline...Look." Keila said. She held up a flyer. It had Bonnibel, Guy, Bubba, Ash and Marshall Lee. Big band. Ashely was there, too but just a fan pose. Marceline grinded her teeth. "Guy left to be in the Shriekers?!" She snapped. Keila covered her ears, waiting for her best friend's scream of anger. Nothing. Finn grabbed Marceline's hand. "It's fine. I got an idea." He grinned.

"What sort of idea?" Fionna asked, walking in coolly with Jake and Ladison following.

"Remember that prank war, Fionna?" Finn asked. They all exchanged mischevious looks.

"Oh, yeah." Marceline breathed happily with a hint of evil. "This is going to be fun."

-LATER-

It was night. Keila held a walky-talky. The whole band wore dark clothes. "I love dressing like spies." Fionna smiled.

"Hey! I picked these stylish clothes out." Catherine said. It was her step-sister. She invited her boyfriend, Lilton. Or Lord. They called her Cake. Marceline pulled some jeans over her one piece spy uniform. She kept her wool cap in her backpocket. They all hid their spy clothes under their rocker outfits. They trudged into a nightclub for teens only. It was a secret. Marshall Lee and his band sat in the very back in the booths. Bonnibel sat next to Bubba while Ash and Ashely rested near eachother. Guy sat next to Marshall Lee and they both were chatting. Tony, Keila's old friend, ran up to Marceline's band. "Guys! You're just on time." He smiled. Marceline grinned at the gesture. "It's all about timing." She muttered. Tony led them backstage. It wasn't big but it was fine for the Scream Queens. "And now! What you've all been waiting for...The Scream Queens!" He announced. Keila smiled when she was the first to get on stage. Fionna came behind the keyboard and played a soft song. Marceline grabbed the microphone and sighed. "Trying hard to fight these tears...I'm crazy worried. Messing with my head these fears. I'm so sorry. You know you gotta get it out! I can't take it. That's what being friend's about..." She sang. Ash yawned and some people snickered at the gesture. Marceline glanced at Finn and Keila. Keila played her guitar louder. "I! Just wanna cry! Up here tonight! Tonight I want to happen high. And get inside! This isn't right. Tonight I'm livin' my life. I know I - I know I - I know I gotta do it. I know I - I know I - I know I gotta do it! Gotta turn the world into ya dance floor. Determinate. Determinate!" She sang. Finn grinned as he watched Ash's facial expression changed. When the song ended, the Shriekers got up and hurried to the exit. Fans blocked the exit when Keila announced, "Autographs outside!"

She grasped the walky-talky when the flood of people carried the Shriekers to the back. "Mission one. Target aqquired. Netrual outgaze over. Continue with as planned. OVER." She said.

"Got it. OVER." Fionna replied. Keila released a chuckle and walked backstage. Finn and Marceline were on the top of the building. Fionna looked around. She was still inside the building. She grabbed the microphone. "Sorry, guys! We can't sign a thing. Thanks to the Shriekers who think they can do better,"

The crowd shouted things with anger. "There they are! Get 'em!" Cake snapped, pointing to Marshall Lee, Bonnibel, Guy and the rest of the Shriekers. She was disguised as a fan geek. She pulled her hat over her face so no one would see. They all raced toward the band. Cake grabbed the walky-talky. "Mission two. Target controlled. Camera two. Conquer J. OVER." She said.

"Roger that." Marceline said.

"Attemping plans now. Activate operation. SPLIT UP." Finn added.

"No! Say over. It's cooler. Or roger. OVER." said Fionna.

"Fine. OVER." Finn sighed.

"Bonnibel is on the move. I repeat! Bubblegum Bitch. On the move. OVER." Keila said.

"Got it. OVER." Marceline said. They all ended their walky-talky conversation.

"Hey, Marceline...I've been meaning to ask you something." Finn said.

"Later, Finn..." Marceline replied.

"About that thing earlier...Are we like...boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah. Duh. Now, help me lift this thing up." She insisted. Marceline and Finn grasped the end of the bucket and lifted it up. On cue, Bonnibel and Bubba walked out of the nightclub. The bucket contained Pink Paint. The hair paint that stays forever. The paint fell onto their heads. Their jaws dropped open with shock. "HELLO, BUBBLEGUM AND GUMBALL!" Marceline laughed. They looked up angrily.

"MARCELINE!"

Marceline gasped as Bonnibel climbed the bricks up to the roof.

"Over here, Marcy." Finn shouted. Marceline spotted Finn on the end of the rooftop. Bonnibel jumped next to Marceline but before she could even touch her, Marceline grabbed Finn's hand. They swung onto the next building. Bonnibel shouted some cuss words.

-NEXT TARGET, GUY-

"Hello, sir! Would you like to try our Moody Peanut Butter?" Fionna asked, dressed as a worker for a restuarant. Guy shrugged.

"Here you go." She smiled. Guy grabbed the spoon and tasted the peanut butter. It was filled with moody medicines and glue.

"MUH? MFFFFR! MFFFRH!" He cried. His mouth was stuck together.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU'VE BEEN SCREAM QUEENED!" Fionna laughed, ripping off her diguise.

-NEXT TARGET, BONGO-

"Whoa, dude. You look like a ghost." Jake said to Bongo whom entered the shoe store.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't worry. I'm a meduim. I can predict these things."

"Really?"

"Does the internet lie?"

"NO! IT DOESN'T!"

"Trust me. If anything...you're a ghoul."

"GRAAAAHHH!"

-NEXT TARGET, ASH AND ASHELY-

"I hate movies." Lord frowned, waiting in line.

"Me, too." Ash added.

"I'm only doing this for my girlfriend."

"Me too!"

"I hate chick flicks."

"ME TOO!"

"I rather watch wizard movies."

"ME TOO!"

"I actually wish I was a wizard."

"Dude, you are like so me."

"Calm down. I'm not gay."

"Me neither but...I'm not excited because of that. I'm happy because you get me."

"Cool. I have this guy who 'thinks' he's a wizard. He said he'd turn me into one."

"Can I come? Just incase it's not real, we can beat him up."

"Thanks, bro."

Lord led Ash to the backroom. Cake had the same conversation and led Ash to the frontroom. Finn met up with Ash. Fionna met up with Ashely.

"Welcome!"

"Speed it up."

"Okay. Can a wizard do this?"

They performed a fireball in there hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Yeah. So are you interested?"

"Yes."

They grabbed their hands and chanted some fake words. "Done!"

"WOOOH! I'MMA WIZARD!"

They left the room, shouting.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought." Finn chuckled. Fionna joined him in the next closet.

"That was easy! Idiots don't know the difference between a fireball and a lighter." She smiled. They all laughed loudly.

-NEXT TARGET-

"Marshall Lee." Marceline grinned.

"I got this." Jake said. They grabbed their walky-talkies.

"Operation HUMILIATION!" She exclaimed. Marceline winked at Finn. Keila grabbed the camera and aimed it towards Marshall Lee whom was dancing on stage in the mall. They were setting up and he was pumped! Fionna disguised herself as a deliver girl. She was going to deliver a fake outfit to Marshall Lee. It was hooked up to a helium station. Once the guitar was played, the pants would inflate and popped into pieces. Fionna walked backstage and knocked on his dressing room door. No answer. She walked through the door to see him playing a song. "_Good little girl, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me! Why do you run from my world? You're a good little girl_!" He sang. Fionna blushed red but her facial expression was blank. He seemed pretty glum. Fionna had a feeling he was sad about Marceline. "_Bad little boy_." She sang. Marshall Lee spun around to face her. She took off her hat to reveal her long flowing blonde hair. He was startled at her sudden entry. She walked closer and finished the song as he played the guitar. "_That's what you're acting like. You know I don't buy...that your that kind of guy and if you are...why can't you really see_?" She sang. Marshall Lee had the feeling she was falling for him but he couldn't let that happen. "Umm...I'm not signing pictures right now. Come back later." He shot coldly.

"Sorry." She sighed. She walked out of the room and walked outside.

"Fionna...he's going on in one minute! Did you give him the outfit?" Marceline exclaimed.

"What? Outfit? Oh, glob! I FORGOT!"

"How can you forget? We got you the easiest job!" Finn snapped.

"Don't worry...I can handle this." Marceline muttered. She got up and snuck backstage. Five mintutes later(what seemed only like a second), she crept into his dressing room. The outfit was still in it's box on the floor. She picked it up and spotted a journal on the floor. She grasped it and flipped to the front page. "Marceline?" A voice called. She froze her actions. Her blood was freezing but she was sweating. The deep voice came closer. "Is that my lyric journal?" He asked. Marshall Lee grabbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Oh, you're gonna be!"

Right then, Ashely leaped on Marceline. Usually, Marceline got her ass kicked. But not now. Marceline climbed to her feet as Ashely threw a fist at her. She caught it in the palm of her hand. She crushed it and Ashely let out a cry of pain. She crumbled to her knees. Marceline beakened down on her, narrowing her eyes smugly. "Marceline, no! Ow! UNCLE! UNCLE!" She cried. Marceline pulled her up and bended Ashely's wrist between her shoulder blades. She threw her against the wall. "Holy shit." Guy and Bongo gasped. She kicked under them and they fell straight toward the ground. Ash was out of the question. A minute later, he was unconsious next to Ashely. Marceline spun around to face Bonnibel. She kicked up but Marceline fell back on her hands. She jumped up and slid under Bonnibel. Marceline grasped Bonnibel and pressed her against the wall. She bared her fangs and hissed loudly. Bonnibel gasped and fainted of fear. Marceline grinned smugly and faced Marshall Lee. "Marceline...I don't want to fight you!" He cried.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Oh, thank, glob."

"I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU."

Marceline slammed her foot against his chest, causing him to crash into the back wall. "Fine!" He snapped. He threw a fist but she blocked it and punched his gut. He spat some blood at the sudden impact. She shoved him into the wall, crashing a mirror. "Seven years bad luck, babe." She teased. She grabbed his collar and lifted him up. Marceline dug her fangs into the side of his extended neck to which he bared when slammed into the wall. He winced only once before passing out. Marceline growled lowly, dropping him to the floor. He bled from the side of his flesh. Keila walked in and gasped.

"I'm sorry." was the only Marceline said before breaking into tears at her sudden outrage.


	16. Spring Break

Pink haired. Two "wizards." Two vampires. One ghoul. Two heroic humans. Two Lords(or ladies). Two animals. A moody outcast. And...an unknown. Marshall Lee awoken and spotted the bite on his neck. Ashely awoken in a daze. "Ohhh!" She uttered a cry of pain.

"AAAAAH! MARCELINE DON'T HURT ME!" Bonnibel cried, waking up from her nightmare.

"I'm undead." Marshall Lee cried.

"WHAT? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Everyone said loudly.

-Scream Queens-

"I bit someone!" Marceline cried.

"Who? Please say Ash." Finn begged.

"Marshall Lee." Keila said casually, flipping through her magazine.

"WHAT THE FUCK, Marceline?" Fionna shouted.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just that. I don't know what came over me! One minute, I was scared. Then, Ashely attacked me and I - I - I...lost it. I grabbed her fist and crushed it between my hand. And the power...I felt the power!" Marceline rasped.

"Whoa." Cake said, snickering.

"I was never stronger than Ash before. But now...Now, I'm this! I'm a vampire. I can - I can destroy them if I wanted to! IF. But I'm not so don't worry." She said.

"Damn." Keila grinned.

"The competition is in the last week of Spring Break." She said.

"SPRING BREAK! SPRING BREAK! SPRING BREAK!" They all chanted.

-SPRING BREAK!-

"SPRING BREAK! SPRING BREAK! SPRING BREAK!" They all chanted.

"We're taking my jeep." Keila said. Marceline nodded. Finn grasped the keys and turned the Jeep on. Fionna and Marceline stood in the back, waving their arms around. They screamed "SPRING BREAK!" several times as they drove away.

"GLOB, WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cake snapped.

"Gosh. Someone's in a bad mood." Fionna muttered, sitting down. Marceline spotted a woman in the car next to her when the light turned red. She leaned over to the window and bared two rock-on signs. "HEY, OLD LADY! PARRRRTY!" She shouted. Finn stepped on the gas and they sped away. Marceline sat down and laughed along with her friends. "Did you see her face?" Jake chuckled.

"Hey, bro. Can you drive? I want to sit next to my girlfriend." Finn insisted.

"OOOOOOOOOHHH!" Everyone giggled, poking Marceline.

"Oh, you!" Marceline smiled, knudging Finn. He grinned as Jake took his place. Finn fell back and sat between Marceline and Fionna. He grabbed her hand and they rested it on her knee. Jake smiled. For the very first time...his step brother called him bro.

* * *

Minutes later, they were at the most popular place to be...SOUTH PADRE ISLAND! Keila jumped out of the car while Jake was driving in the parking lot. She rolled under the car, leaving the others to gasp. Marceline grinned and fell back. "Marceline!" Finn cried. She rolled near Keila and they hushed up. Jake parked the car and they all leaped out. "GOTCHA!" Marceline cried, grasping Fionna's leg. She pulled her under the car. Fionna let out a scream as she was dragged under the darkness. Marceline chuckled evilly as she and Keila made their way out. "MARCELINE!" Fionna cried. "That was such a mean trick!"

"Aw, come on, babe. Vampires gotta have a little fun, too." Marceline smirked.

"Doesn't the sun hurt?" Cake asked.

"Eh...I suffered worst." She shrugged.

"Me, too!" Keila exclaimed. She grabbed the giant cooler and dragged it towards the sandy grounds. Finn took off his shirt and hat. Fionna wore a long shirt that reached her knees. She tore it off over her head when she ran towards the water to reveal her blue bathing suit. Jake already had his shirt off so he just sat near the beach, drinking a soda. Lord sat next to him playing a beat box using his mouth. "One, two, three. Let's go!" Jake sang.

"Please! That's no way to start a rap." Keila sighed, sitting on the end of the beach blanket.

"How would you put it, Queen of Rap." He teased. She glared at Lord whom began to play another beat box sound.

"It's time to rap. It's time to roll. It's time to rap like we never rapped befoe. Here we go." She sang. Marceline watched as they had a rap battle but she had no time to pay close attention. Cake slid cream on her body and Lady watched the clouds in the sky. Marceline slid off her small shorts and shifted her shirt off. Her bikini was red with black stripes. Keila was similar but she didn't take off her small shorts. Instead, she just wore her top of her grey bikini. Lady preferred her rainbow bathing suit. "Bikinis are too revealing..." She smiled. Marceline rolled her eyes and smiled. She cracked open a soda and dug her teeth into the bottom. She sucked the juice from the bottom. Finn hugged her from behind and kissed her cheeks several times. She pushed away and spat out some soda. "Finn!" Fionna snapped. "Marceline could've choked."

"It's fine. I'm already undead." Marceline smiled.

"We can play football!" Keila shouted.

"YEAH!" The girls shrieked.

"No way." The boys grumbled.

"Why? Are you scared?" Marceline snickered, running her index finger along Finn's neck.

"N - NO!" He blurted out. She laughed uncontrollably and fell back into Keila.

"Just throw the ball." Keila sighed, helping her friend up.

"You sure? My bullet is killer." Fionna bragged.

"Dude...just throw."

"Gotcha." She smiled. She grasped the ball and pulled her arm back. She shut one eye and aimed towards the girls. With a great force, Fionna shot the football. It sliced through the air with ease and speed. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Marceline shouted. She backed up very quickly, following the ball. She crashed into something hard as rock. "Marshall LEE?" She gasped.

"MARCELINE?"

"Aw, crap."

"LOOK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY NECK!"

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Keila shouted.

"NO WAY! I CAN'T ENTER THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS AFTER THE NEXT COMPETITION. THEY THINK IT'S A HICKEY!"

"Well...a vampire bite isn't much of a step up."

"YOU'LL PAY!"

"Wait...I - I did this because I wanted to spend eternity with you!" She lied.

"Oh, yeah! Well... Wait...R - Really?"

"Yes."

"YEAH RIGHT!" Ash shouted. He ran over to her with the rest of the band.

"MARCELINE! WAIT! DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID!" Her friends shouted.

"Too late." Marceline muttered nervously. Ash threw a fist at her and she fell back due to impact. Blood stained the side of her lip. Ashely grabbed a stick and stabbed the sandy ground. Marceline rolled over, carefully making sure she wouldn't die. Bonnibel came from behind. She tripped her and grasped a weed from the ground. She tied Ashely to her and rolled them in the water. Ash shoved her on the floor and punched her gut. "HEY!" Finn cried angrily. He ran from afar but there was no way he was going to make it on time. Marceline groaned on the floor. _C'mon, Marceline! You're a vampire. There's gotta be a vampire power that can get you out of here. Wait a minute..._She kicked his private part. He fell to the floor and cried with pain. Guy came around and she kicked him again. She slammed him into Bongo. Marshall Lee grasped her wrist tightly. "Tell me the truth..." He pleaded.

"I - I can't! I'm with Finn! He's true and pure." She grunted, trying to pull away.

"Marceline, please."

"KI-YAH!" She shrieked, kicking his private. He fell to the floor. Marceline ran towards Finn but skid to a stop. She slid back and grabbed the football. She ran back into Finn's arms. "I'm going to kick his ass!" He roared, staring at Ash.

"No, Finn. I'm the stupid one. Don't fight," She pleaded. He set her behind himself and stormed up to Ash. He picked him off the ground.

"YOU HURT MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU SICK FUCK!" He snapped. He punched him to the ground and pumilled him as hard as his arms could handle it. Ash's face was all jacked-up. As Marceline would put it. She grabbed Finn and pulled him back. "Finnegon! It's fine." She sighed. She led him to Keila. Ashely got up and started to run. "OH, GLOB! SHE'S AWAKE! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!" Keila shouted. They all gasped and raced towards the car. Finn jumped in the jeep and Fionna grabbed his hands. He pulled her in and helped Cake inside. Marceline tripped and looked back. "My necklace!" She cried.

"Marceline! IT ISN'T WORTH IT!" Keila shouted.

"No!" She shot back. Marceline got up and ran towards the spot they used to be. She grasped the necklace that her brother got her and raced back towards the Jeep. Marceline jumped towards the moving vehicle as Ashely nearly grasped her hair. She fell in between Jake and the car wheel. "BRAKE!" She cried. She shoved Jake aside and clashed her foot against the brake. The Jeep stopped and Ashely slammed into it. "DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" Fionna snapped. Marceline stomped on the gas and sand flew from under the wheels. The vehicle zoomed away, leaving Ashely buried in sand.

* * *

Marshall Lee got up and groaned. "D - Did she mean it?" He asked.

"No!" Bonnibel grunted, drying her hair.

"We can get her back." Ash said.

"How?" He asked.

"Well...we can't play after the next competition because we aren't pure. What if we get Marceline drunk enough to break the rules, too? Unless she has a better song than us...we'll win and beat her for sure." He explained.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon!"

"Fine...for the Shriekers."

"THE SHRIEKERS!" They all shouted.

* * *

Finn dressed into his party outfit. Some pants and a button up blue shirt. He placed on a white fedora with some white vans. Fionna wore a dark blue short dress and some black shoes to bring out the black bow that tied her hair back. Cake wore her yellowish dress to which she had barely stumbled upon last Friday. Keila had some dark jeans and a loose green shirt. Marceline wore her favorite party dress; a black and red striped short dress. Jake was dressed in his skinny jeans to which he had ripped to match with his muscle shirt that was laid under an open button-up yellow shirt. They all met in their hotel. Marceline and Keila shared a room. "Hey, Marcy! Does this dress look too revealing?" Keila greeted, walking from the bathroom. Marceline looked up from her laptop. She wasn't dressed. "Uhh...yeah." She said quickly. She turned back to her laptop. "Wait! You aren't dressed?" She cried. Marceline laughed and shook her head. She sighed happily and returned to her screen. "Get dressed. NOW."

"Nope." She grinned.

"Marceline...get the fuck in your party clothes or I will rip your shirt off myself." Keila threatened.

"Heheh, sorry, Keila. The only one who will be doing that is Finn. I'm taken." Marceline bragged.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow! EAR! EAR!" She cried as Keila clutched her ear between her claws and dragged her to the bathroom. "FINE! I'll get dressed."

"Good, Marceline."

Marceline, then, changed into her party dress. Finn walked in and smiled. "Wow. Beautiful."

"Eh...guess I'm just born with it."

"I told her to get dressed." Keila shouted from the closet.

"You couldn't let me have that one?" Marceline cried.

"HEY! You pitch one down the line, I'm going to swing." She shrugged.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STAAAARTED!" Fionna sang, running in. The rest of the gang followed.

"Guys...I don't have a good feeling about this..." Marceline started.

"Come on!" Cake shouted.

"Finn...you know how I get when I drink...If I do..._stuff_! Will you forgive me?" She said.

"Of course. You're my girl. I trust you."

"Yeah. I'm the vagina goalie." Keila grinned. Marceline let out a startled cry.

"Did you just spank me?" She asked.

"Hehe...here's your gloves."

Marceline backed into the wall and slipped on her fingerless gloves.

"Guys...I still have a bad feeling..." She placed her new glossy, red bass onto her back as they walked through the hallway of the hotel's top floor. Fionna led the way towards the elevator, leaving Marceline and Finn trudging in the back. "Oh, please! What can go wrong?"

"Ohhh!" Marceline cried. She buried her face in her hands. "I'm doomed."


	17. Hang Overs & Lost Memories

-MARCELINE'S POV-

"Ohhh!" I uttered a painly cry. I looked over my shoulder to see a boy with a red mohawk. He was very pale. "Oh, glob." I cried. I was still wearing my dress. And underwear. Thank glob I didn't go far. He slowly got up. I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. He crept out of my room and shut the door. I got up quickly. My legs felt warm. I pulled the blanket off to reveal Keila's drunk ass. "GET THE FUCK UP!" I snapped.

"Huh?" She gasped. She rolled over and fell onto the floor. "Wha -"

"What happened last night?" I asked, clutching my head.

"I don't know." She muttered.

"Well, we better find out. If I did something, I want to apologize to Finn now. I just need to figure out why the hell to apologize - Oh, glob! I can't even finish that sentence. I AM HUNG TO THE OVER!"

Keila got up. She slipped and fell back onto the floor. "Ugh! What is this? GLITTER? WHAT THE FUCK IS GLITTER DOING ALL OVER THE FUCKING ROOM?" She snapped. I couldn't answer. There was a constant pounding in my head. My head was spinning. I ran to the restroom and threw-up into the sink. The water washed it away. "Dude, look at these texts." Keila said, walking in. I glanced at one. Then, I barfed into the sink. "DID WE - DID WE KISS?" I asked.

"That's what the text said."

"Oh, glob!" I cried. We heard a sudden roar. We both turned to see a lion in the tub. My eyes widened. We slowly backed away. We ran out and slammed the door shut. Fionna walked in, screaming. "THERE'S A FUCKIN' LION IN MY SHOWER!" She cried. She was only in a towel.

"Pfft. Girl, why you always lyin'?" Kelia grinned. "Get it? Lion? Lyin'? Oh, what? Too fabulous for you? I hate this place."

"Okaaaay. Anyways...we got a lion in our bathroom." I shouted.

"Keila and you kissed?" Fionna asked, reading her phone.

"HAH! NOPE! Did you see her face?" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"I was kidding! But you did kiss someone. Can't remember either." Keila said.

"Can you remember anything?" I asked.

"Ummm...nope. I just remember...wait! I remember something. We were out on the roof, playing truth or dare. Marceline's friends dared us all to try these drinks." Fionna recalled.

"What friends? I didn't invite any friends except the band!" I said.

"Oh...well...I think I passed out after that."

Finn ran in, jumping up and down. "THERE'S A TIGER IN MY -"

"Yes, yes. We all have african wild cats in our bathrooms. Join the club, Finn." Keila sighed. On cue, the rest of the band showed up, looking sick. Cake fell on the bed. "What happened last night?" She groaned.

"I can't remember either." Lord recalled.

"Guys...let's just go downstairs and get something to eat." I sighed. They all nodded. Fionna and Finn whispered some things to eachother. They looked over the shoulder once in a while but they got back to their soft conversation. We walked into the hallway and gasped. It was totally trashed. The paintings were burned and ripped. The wallpaper was peeling and the vases were crashed. We all kept walking, examining our surroundings. I clicked the button and we all entered the elevator. The music made everything awkward. Keila hummed the song and mumbled some lyrics. My mouth grew smaller with embarrassment. We ended up on the bottom floor. I led the way outside to the resort. It was where the beach and the pools were at. We sat down at a round table. "Ugh! The sun!" I groaned. I pulled on my shades. "Check me out." I muttered coolly. They shared chuckles. I almost forgot how good it was to laugh. Which is weird. I adjusted my sunglasses and rubbed my injured head. I ran my fingers down towards my neck. "What the - Is this a hickey or a bruise?" I asked. Keila pulled my head up and examined my neck. "Umm...there's a vampire bite. A necklace. And I think it's a bruise." She said. I sighed with relief. Finn looked at me awkwardly. "What? She said it was a bruise!" I cried, throwing my hands up in defense. He still wasn't less concerned. I shook my head and sighed. Lady pulled something out of her pocket. "Umm...who's tooth is this?" She asked.

"Mine." Jake mumbled. She handed it to him.

"Wait, check your pockets!" I insisted. They all marveled at the idea and reached into their pockets. They all poured their items onto the table. While checking my pockets, I looked up quickly and caught a glimpse of the pool. I pulled my shades down in shock. "Are those flamingos?" I asked. My friends all looked up and examined the pink animals. "Uhh...yeah." Cake answered casually. They all nodded and returned to their pockets. I only marveled at the odd animals. I glared at an open barbaque. "Look! We burned some barbie dolls." I gasped. Keila bursted down laughing. She gasped for air and then laughed louder. "What's so funny?"

"W - We hahah! We burned barbies! HAHAHA! Look! The DJ is passed out! HAHAHAH!" She laughed. I joined her in laughter. It was pretty funny. I sniffed my arm. "Ew. I smell." I muttered.

"You said it. Not me." Cake said.

"No. I mean...like beer." I sighed. Fionna came near me.

"PFFT! Beer? Yeah, right! You smell like a mini bar." She cried.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I...may have...had a drink..or two. ...Or six." She answered.

"Six hundred." Keila grinned.

"HEY! SHUT IT!"

"No! Please no yelling." I pleaded.

"Fine." They all grumbled. I grabbed my laptop and placed it on the table. "Maybe some fans saw us." I insisted. I typed some words on the google search engine.

"Look! There's a video." Jake said.

"I see that." I muttered coldly. He placed his hands up in defense. I clicked play.

VIDEO:

I was near a girl. "Hey, Marceline! C - Can you record your night for me? I want to paste it on my fan page." She pleaded. I couldn't see her. She had her hat over her eyes.

"Sure, kid. I - I just...uhhh...I will meet you here! In...like a uhhh...smile."

"An hour?" She asked.

"YES! THREE OF THOSE. OR FIVE. PROBABLY FIVE."

"THANK YOU!"

"Hey! No need to yell."

"Sorry. So...can I hook this onto you?"

"Knock yourself out, kid."

She grabbed my head and placed on my hat. She clicked a button and that's where it started...

* * *

Keila grabbed my hand and we ran around the park. We screamed out the ABC's until an officer came. "The park is closing." He said.

"So?" I asked.

"WE ARE FAMOUS ROCK STARS! We decide when the park closes." Keila bragged.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He leaned forward to grab our arms.

"KI-YAH!" I shouted, kicking. He fell to the ground and clutched his private, groaning in pain.

"RUN!" Keila yelled. We ran towards the fence.

"Wait!" I cried. I ran back and stole his gun and his handcuffs. I walked away but then, I trudged back to kick him a second time. "THAT'S FOR HAVING A MINI-VAN!" I ran towards Keila.

"Give me your hand." She said. I grasped her hands and we both fell on the other side of the fence. We heard loud barking.

"HOLY SHIT!" I cried. We both scattered to our feet and ran towards the exit. Another officer came holding a tranquilizer dart. She shot it towards me. I ducked. "Hah! You missed!" I boasted.

"You better not come back!" She shouted. Keila and I took off running and laughing.

* * *

We met up with Finn and Fionna. They were drinking near the pool. I grabbed Fionna's hand that clutched a shot cup and gulped her drink down. "M - Marceline, you - you beetch! Gim'me my drink back." She muttered weakly. I nodded and spat some vodka in her face. "MARCELINE!" She shouted. I sat down and smiled. "I want the shot competition!" I snapped. The bartender nodded. "Against whom?" She asked.

"Me." A girl said. I looked up to see Bonnibel. She pulled her hat off and smiled at me, daringly.

"Fine." I muttered. Some people surrounded us.

"Three. Two...ONE GO!" The bartender shouted. I grabbed a cup and drank the drink. It followed by twenty one more. Bonnibel was almost done.

"Damn, girl." I marveled. I needed to speed up. I grasped three cups and drank them all at once. It followed by ten groups of those. I grasped my last shot.

"MARCELINE! MARCELINE!" People chanted my name. Bravely, I took the last drink.

"WINNER!" The bartender grasped my wrist and threw it up. I waved my hands around crazily, shouting random words. Bonnibel smiled at me smugly.

"Well, done, Marceline...enjoy the rest of your night." She grinned. She walked away slowly.

"I WILL!" I shouted. I swayed around. Fionna sniffed me from her seat.

"Oh, glob. You smell like vodka." She pretended to gag.

"LET'S PLAY FOOTBALL!" I screamed happily.

"What? No! Marceline, you better not!" She cried before I tackled her into the pool. She gasped for air and tried to climb out.

"Finn! COME HERE!" I shouted excitedly. He shoved Keila in but she grasped his leg tightly. They both dove under the water. I climbed out and shook my hair dry. I jumped on a table. "I feel like dancing. Wooh!" I exclaimed. I danced on the table's top and jumped onto another. My friends joined me. That's where I spotted Cake. She was playing music with some boy. "Wha -"

"Cake, like this." He moved her hands on the records and mixed it.

"I KNOW HOW TO DO IT!"

I snickered. "Wait! W - We should get back to the hotel." I muttered.

"Why?" Finn asked, swaying.

"Because! There's nothing to...um...there's nothing to...argh! What's that word? There's nothing to...DO!" I said.

"Hehe...M - Marceline...you - you're drunk. Gi'mme - Gi'mme - Gim'me your keys." Fionna insisted before falling to the floor on her face. Finn shook his head and lifted her up. All my friends got into the vehicle and I started to drive the Jeep. I drove across the road but it only took five minutes for me to get stopped. The officer came towards the window to which I had rolled down. "Marceline Abadeer." He sighed.

"Bill Nuckorton." I grumbled.

"Another ticket. I'm gonna have to place you under arrest." He announced.

"Yo! You can't arrest my girlfriend." Finn yelled.

"Finn...I can handle this." I dared. I got out of the car and he slapped handcuffs on me. He led me towards his car to which he shoved me into the backseat.

"Wait...I forgot something. Please, Bill, can I tell Finn something?" I pleaded.

"Fine." Bill grumbled. I got up and signaled Finn to come.

"KI-YAH!" I screamed, kicking Bill.

"You missed." He muttered.

"Dammit." I sighed. He shoved me inside the car. Finn bit his lip worriedly and jumped in front of the road. A giant truck skid to a stop. It's top fell off. Finn got out of the way and it sped towards the end of the road. The truckdriver shouted cuss words. Finn quickly opened the top to reveal some giant cats. It leaped on Bill, roaring loudly. My eyes widened. "FINN!" I cried.

"I'm sorry! He was putting you in cuffs. It was serious." He sputtered. Bill got up and grabbed my arms.

"GET! OFF! ME!" I grunted. I kicked his private and ran into the car.

"We can't leave these kitties. We've been through so much together." Fionna sighed. She led the lions and tiger onto the Jeep. I sat down and drove away quickly.

Later, we stopped the car near our hotel. We traveled into the back fence and made our way near the pool.

"Dare! I dare you all to skinny dip." Lady dared.

"We - Wha -? We aren't even playing that game." I muttered.

"We - Well...we should." Fionna snapped.

"Fine. Forest Gump." I smiled.

"WHA -" Jake gasped. He fell back onto the table.

"I found some pink birds." Keila exclaimed.

"Where?" I asked.

"You idiots drove off without me! So I saw these pink birds in a place called the Zoo. It was weird. It sounds like Zoo but it's in spanish." She frowned.

"These are pink birds! Do - do you think Bonnibel will like them?" I said.

"OOOOH! YOU LIKE BONNIBEL." Fionna grinned.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Marceline and Bonnibel. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Next comes marriage." Finn sang.

"Shut up, you." I growled. I pulled on his hair. I released and ran towards the birds.

"THESE BIRDS NEED WATER!" I cried. I shoved them in the pool.

"DO MY DARE!" Lady snapped.

"Fine!" I shouted. I slipped out of my dress and then, my bra. Finn started to chuckle before taking off his shirt and pants. Fionna took of her dress and slipped off her underwear.

"OH, GLOB! I don't want to see anymore!" I cried. I shut my laptop. I looked at Finn.

"You better not be checking me out." I threatened.

"Fine." Jake muttered.

"JAKE!" We all snapped.

"HAHA! I'm kidding. If anything, I was staring at Lady," He smiled. My phone started to ring.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ms. Abadeer?" Betty called.

"Hello."

"I saw the video of your shenanegions."

"Ms. Betty, I -"

"No excuses. Either come up with a good song to wash this away or you're out of Battle of The Bands."

"But -"

"GOOD DAY, MS. ABADEER!"

The phone line was cut. I moaned in embarrassment. "This is terrible! Our career is ruined."

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Ms. Marceline the Vampire Queen." A voice called.

"Wha - Marshall Lee?"

"We got you good!" Bongo laughed.

"What? YOU DID THIS?" I snapped.

"YOU BIT MY NECK!" Marshall Lee shouted. "Besides...I don't need you. I have Ashely."

Fionna grinded her teeth in anger. "YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED OUR BAND!" She snapped.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I roared. I leaped up but my band held me back. "LET ME AT THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I tried to claw at Marshall Lee's smug face. "I'LL KILL YOUR MOTHER! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! GRAAHHH! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR -"

Keila covered my mouth as I screamed loudly. Fionna came up to Marshall Lee.

"COMPETITION. The Shriekers against The Scream Queens. Next Battle of The Bands. Prepare to be humiliated." She growled.

"Deal." He grinned before sipping his lemonade. My friends dragged me away as I screamed my last word to the Shriekers before competition.

"UNEXCEPTABLEEEEEEE!"


	18. Definitely Maybe

-Fionna's POV-

"You nervous?" I asked. The question seemed to answer itself. Marceline was pacing back and forth, wiping off her sweaty palms with each stroke of her hand. Over and over. Her hands made a cycle as she walked across the room and back. She grabbed her hair once in awhile and mumbled some words. More like breathe. She breathed her words. I was cleaning my keyboard. "NO, FIONNA! I'M PEACHY!" She shouted. I backed away at her sudden outburst of rage. She was really nervous. Who could blame her? I mean...What would you do if you were against the legendary Shriekers in a music battle? She was absolutely terrified. I mean I know she's a vampire and all but she was white with fear. Not pale. Pure white. Finn walked in. She litterally squeezed the lights out of him. "M - Marceline! I can't breathe!" Finn choked out. Marceline released her grip and backed away.

"Sorry, babe. I just...how did it go?" She asked.

"Well...take a look." He said. I followed them inside the hospital room. Max's heart was beating fine. The Battle of The Bands was going to be held next store; the auditorium. Marceline sat next to him and took his hand. It slumped down limply. She tried to swallow her emotions but I saw the pained look on her face. I thought this was the best time to help her. I grasped her shoulder. Keila, followed the whole band, followed my gesture. Marceline looked up. She was like a kitten in the dark. Her facial expression was lost and sad. The side of my mouth lifted and I gave her a real look of sympathy. Her grey eyes were deep but I managed to escape their tight grip and speak my mind. "Marceline...we'll win this." I said, soft yet still loud enough for everyone to hear. "For Max." I added. She finally smiled at me excitedly and wrapped her arms around my neck; a hug. I nearly fell back but I managed to stay my ground. My arms were up as if they the idea of her hugging me didn't quite process through my brain. In the end, I hugged her back. My friends let out an, "Awhhh!" before coming in and joining our loving hug. Suddenly, I felt the weight of a giant. My lungs were now empty! We all looked up to see Manish with his giant buff arms wrapped around us. "M - Manish! Thanks! But you're kinda cutting off my circulation!" I choked out. His eyes widened and he finally, released us. I gasped for air as if it was gold. Marceline shrugged it off and glanced at Max again. "I'll do this, Max! For you." She smiled. Marceline kissed his forehead before running off into the waiting room. We all walked out the front entrance and trudged towards the auditorium. Marceline practically was her old self. Her smile brightened the world and that made everyone feel better. She spun around and walked backwards so she could talk to us. "So..guys...song? I don't think it'll be able to beat The Shriekers." She said casually. THUD! She crashed into somebody whom seemed to have the same idea. Marceline rubbed her head and sighed with relief. She glared up to see Bonnibel holding papers with messy, pink hair. She practically lit up like a Christmas tree. She helped Bonnibel up and dusted her off. Bonnibel drew back angrily. "Flattery will get you no where, Ms. Abadeer." She snarled. My eyes widened. That bitch! I tightened my fist and took a step forward. Marceline pushed me back softly. "It's fine, Fionna." She turned back to the pink haired girl. "You okay, tutts?" Her grin was mischievious. Maybe they shared a moment like this a long time ago. Bonnibel blushed for a second but after a minute, she narrowed her eyes and walked up. She shoved pass us coldly. "Good luck at the meet." She muttered. Marceline placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a wolf-whistle. "You too," She shouted. I sighed and smiled. Cake held Lord's hand as did Jake with Lady. Finn and Marceline had a thing...I'm the only single one in the band. I mean...Keila! Keila's cool. She won't get a guy for a long time. We'll have lots of fun moments in the future. Wait? Am I talking to myself? I really need a date. We strolled into the auditorium. "No one's here yet. I bet will have plenty of time for practice." Marceline assured us. Keila rolled her eyes before shoved the doors open. Fans were flooded in the seat, practically screaming. We awkwardly strutted through the clear path of the red carpet in the middle between two packs of seat that led to the stage. "Oh! No one's here yet. I bet will have plenty of time for practice." I mocked Marceline's earlier sentence. "Great idea, Marceline."

She wrapped me in a headlock for being sarcastic and gave my hair a good tustle. It burned my head! "Ow! Uncle! Uncle!" I cried helplessly. She grinned smugly at her easy victory. Lady led the way up the side stairs of the stage. Good thing the curtains were closed. Finn was quiet. I bet he was nervous as well. "Okay...The Shriekers are on in two minutes. Get comfortable." Cake explained.

"Got it!" Lord and Lady said in unison. Jake led Finn to the snack bar where they dove into some pre-victory nachoes. I guess they weren't nervous. Later, they ordered some burgers and hotdogs. "You better save me one!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah! Okay, mom." Finn shot back. I rolled my eyes happily and spun around for some water. My throat was really dry. I scooped the water in a cup and turned around to examine the boys' eating contest. Before I could, I slammed into something. The water spilled all over my shirt. "AW SHIT!" I snapped. I looked up to see Marshall Lee's smug face. It took everyone ounce of sheer will power to not rip off his face. I growled threatningly. "YOU IDIOT!" I shouted. He grinned and winked at me. My cheeks turned a bright red. Angrily, I shoved pass the idiot and ran up to Cake. She was eating cake. Ironic. Hehe. "CAKE! MARSHALL LEE MESSED UP MY FUCKING SHIRT AND NOW I'M FUCKING ANGRY! AND IF WE DON'T DO A FUCKING THING, I'LL HAVE TO SHOVE MY FUCKING FOOT UP HIS FUCKING -"

"Fuck, girl. Calm down," She grinned.

"This ins't funny." I sighed. We walked into the band's dressing room. Marceline was back to her worried self.

"Oh no." I muttered.

"Marceline is scared. She was practicing her singing but Ashely walked in and scared her. Her voice cracked." Keila explained.

"I can't sing high notes or my voice will crack again. If it cracks more, my singing voice will be wrecked. I'll never sing again!" Marceline cried.

"So? This is a crazy song." I said.

"Yeah but the chorus will have high notes." She sighed.

"The song is ruined!" Lady frowned. Something in my gut cracked.

"I'LL DO IT!"

"What?" Lord asked.

"I'll sing backup."

"You sing?" Keila asked.

"Test her," Marceline insisted. Her friend nodded and came close to me.

"Open your mouth." Keila ordered. I opened my mouth wide. Nodding, Keila punched my gut. I let out a cry.

"YUP. Above high C. She's a keeper." She smiled.

"That's great!" Marceline exclaimed.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE SHRIEKERS!" A voice announced. We all raced out the room and near the curtains of backstage. We glared from the sidelines of the stage behind the curtains to watch their performance. The floor was covered with fog and the room fell silent. A loud guitar shrieked and the mood changed. After a small guitar solo, Marshall Lee came in.  
"_Well I'm not a vampire,  
But I feel like one,  
Sometimes I sleep all day,  
Because I hate the sunlight,  
My hands are always shaking,  
Body's always aching,  
And the dark is when I feed_!" He sang. Marceline's jaw dropped.

"T - That's MY song!" She cried.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean...when we were going out! I made up those lyrics. But that's as far as I got." She said. I bit my bottom lip.

"_Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me_." He flashed a grin towards me. I bared a disgusted look.  
"_And whiskey seems to be my holy water,  
Mothers better lock your doors and hide your daughters!  
I'm insane!  
Well, I can feel it in my bones  
Coursing through my veins  
When did I become so cold?  
For goodness sake  
Where is my self-control  
If home is where my heart is  
Then my heart has lost all hope_." He sang. I had enough. I grasped Marceline's arm and dragged her back to the dressing room.

"Song! NOW!" I snapped. She was shocked at my additude.

"Uhhh..." She sputtered. She scattered to his feet and grabbed her bass guitar. The music ended and we heard screams. The Shriekers bursted in.

"Hellooo...Mar-Mar." Marshall Lee grinned.

"Hi! Bye!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the sidelines of stage.

"NOW! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PUT YOUR FANGS TOGETHER FOR...THE SCREAM QUEENS!" The voice announced. Marceline gulped and released a sigh. She glared at our friends. "Guys...this is it. We've been preparing for this for almost a year now. But not the song. Just...flow with it." She sighed.

"For Maxy." Finn added. He placed his hand forward. I placed my hand on top of his.

"Maxy." I smiled. Keila followed along with Jake. Cake put her hand over Lord's and Lady's hands. We glared up at Marceline.

"You freakin' people are the most craziest, weirdest, stupidest creatures I have ever encountered...I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"FOR MAX!" We shouted in unison, throwing our hands up. We walked on stage and Marceline came behind the microphone. She ran her fingers into her long mane of black hair. She slowly hushed everyone by placing her finger upon her lips. It was silent except for the sound of what seemed like a hiss coming from Marceline's lips. Mysteriously, she allowed her hair to fall over her front face. She flipped her bangs away from her face and bared her deep, grey eyes of her. "Who wants to party?" She, then, spread a grin across her face. Everyone muttered and mumbled something about her odd behavior. The music quickly followed. It was upbeat and positive. "_There's a stranger in my bed!  
There's a pounding in my head.  
Glitter all over the room.  
Pink flamingos in the pool.  
I smell like a minibar.  
DJ's passed out in the yard.  
Barbie's on the barbeque.  
This a hickie or a bruise?_" She sang. Her voice was getting to the higher notes. My hands were getting sweaty. Keila flipped her guitar to her back and slammed her fingers on the keyboard. She labeled the notes onto the keys. I gulped and moved to Marceline. I grasped the microphone as Marceline took her place in the bass guitar section. She felt more relaxed. I guess she missed being one of the backround people rather than the fronter. In the face of my biggest fear, I boldly narrowed my eyes. "_Pictures of last night!  
Ended up online!  
I'm screwed...  
Oh well!  
It's a blacked out blur.  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled!  
Damn._" I sang. Marceline smiled at me and plucked the last note. I flipped the microphone in the air to which she coolly walked over and caught it casually. The song went perfectly and we couldn't be any happier. At the end, we moved backstage as Betty walked up. "Okay. Applause will determine the winner." She said. "Give it up for...THE SHRIEKERS!"

People shriek in reply.

"The Scream Queens." She said.

Everyone wooed for us but it was basically a tie.

"Hm...this is has never happened before..." She pondered.

"How about a live competition of Cut Off?" Keila suggested. Cut-Off was a band game. You sing a song and if your oponent can find a song with the same meaning...you quickly sing out the lyrics to which, leaving them...CUT-OFF! "Marvelous idea." She smiled. With that, she trudged off stage. A man pressed the mircrophone on the stand and kicked it up. The mic went flying and we all jumped at it. The tallest caught it. Marshall Lee grasped it tightly and glared at us smugly. Man, that boy! He was filled so much smug I just want to beat it out of him! He turned his attention towards me. The cold sensation of his deep eyes on me faded away once I realized he was looking at Marceline. The songs were never to be repeated. Weird, huh?

"_And I go out and I sit down! At a table set for two. Finally, I forced to face the truth. No matter what I say, I'm...not over you_."

Marceline snatched another microphone. "_I knew you were trouble when you walked in...Yeah_!"

He narrowed his eyes. "_I woke up with strange tattoo. Not sure how I got it. Not a dollar in my pocket and it kinda looks just like you _-"

"_As I pace back and forth of this town, 'cause I honestly believed you! Maybe I was nieve. Got lost in your eyes, I never really had a chance. My mistake. I didn't know to be in love, you'd had to fight to have the upperhand. I had so many dreams about you and me. Happy endings. Now, I know...That I'm not a princess. This aint a fairy tale. I'm not the one to stay _-"

Marshall Lee took it in with a pained face. Ash narrowed his eyes. "_You spin my head right 'round. Right 'round. When you go down, when you go down, down_."

"_I'd never thought I be in love like this...When I look at you, my mind goes on a trip. Then you came in and knocked me on my face...It's like I'm in a race but I already won first place_!" Keila sang, strutting up boldly. She challenged him with just the glare of her eyes.

"_Push, push, back, rewind. Go, go, back in time. When we were kids sipping bottles of wine!" Marshall Lee cut in, still with his eyes on Marceline. She had her arms crossed and she faced away from him. "I wanna go back! Go back to what we had_!" He sang.

She spun around and dug her index finger in his chest, accussingly. He backed away as she came forward. "_We are never, ever getting back together! 'Cause we, we we're never, ever, ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends! Talk to my friends. Talk to me_!"

"_It's a beautiful night! We're looking for something fun to do. Hey, baby! I think I wanna marry you." _He smiled. Her eyes widened with shock and confusion. Was it the real song or was it his _real_ idea? Finn wasn't gonna let this happen.

"_I met a girl named Tara. And she lived in the heart of America. She liked black caddies, Listened to Puff Daddy. And danced until her legs were sore_." He danced over to Marshall Lee. He shieled his girlfriend from any of the words he sang that would corrupt her. "_She worked around a corner. At a diner with a grouchy owner_." He spun around and glared at Marceline grey eyes with his blue crystals. "_And her boyfriend Shady dates another girl named Katie, He loves her definitely maybe..._"


	19. Max Abadeer

Marceline marveled at Finn's singing voice. He spun around to face Marshall Lee again. I glared at Marceline, whom was white as a cloud. Frozen with fear. I glanced at the crowd. Marty was sitting at one of the tables. He muttered something under his breath which Marceline stood frozen to. Marshall Lee hushed Finn. He turned his attention towards his ex-girlfriend. "White lips, pale face. Breathing in snowflakes. Burnt lungs. Sour taste. Lights gone. Days end. Struggling to pay rent." He sang. I quickly ran up to Finn and snatched the long, thin electronic in his hand. I turned towards the crowd.

"I - I can't do it." I said softly. Their eyes widened. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I didn't want this to end like it did.

"Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky, like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now. Wish right now. Wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes? In the night sky, Are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now. Wish right now. Wish right now." A voice sang. Marceline was unfrozen. She moved her lips softly and slowly. Keila smiled and joined in.

"Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, To go back to a place much simpler than this, 'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin', And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion. And all the pandemonium and all the madness. There comes a time where you fade to the blackness. And when you starin' at that phone in your lap. And you hopin' but them people never call you back. But that's just how the story unfolds. You get another hand soon after you fold. And when your plans unravel in the sand. What would you wish for if you had one chance? So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late. I'm on my way so don't close that gate. If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight. And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night!" She sang. We got all those lyrics because of her rap. That means we were winning! Marceline shoved me since I refused to sing. But when I landed in front of stage, I blurted out the lyrics in my best singing voice.

**-Marceline's POV-**

Bonnibel was talking to Marshall Lee. I grinned and stroked my hair behind my earlobe. I got a clear ear of everything they said. Being a vampire has it's advantages. "I - I can't sing!" She cried.

"Just go! I know you can." Ash snapped.

"But...there's so many people."

"So what?" He shoved her. I know I shoved Fionna but it was soft and encouraging. Wait? Was it? I hope I didn't hurt her. Seeing Ash hurt Bonnibel drove me insane. My eyes narrowed angrily and I walked up to him. She pushed him back but he shoved her again. Luckily, she fell in my arms. I lifted her up to her feet and I walked up to Ash. My fist lifted up towards his face but Fionna came around and handed me the microphone. I sang the chorus with her, faking a smile. Keila began her rap again. The song was almost finished. Great. We were going to win. "Hey! Leave Bonnibel alone." I grumbled.

"Why? You shouldn't care. She's not in your band." Guy said.

"She doesn't have to be. She's a friend. And you don't hurt friends..." I muttered.

"Marceline is right! I quit!" Bonnibel snapped. With that, she stormed away. No one noticed. They had their attention on Keila.

"I quit, too!" Guy said. He walked away. Bongo nodded and followed him.

"We still got Marshall Lee." Ash smiled.

"Yeah." Marshall Lee said. I glared at the floor.

"You never change." I said softly. I walked up to my band. Keila was on her final lyrics. Her voice cracked suddenly. My eyes widened. She never choked on her words but now, she was tongue tied. She coughed and hacked. She was choking on something! Her words? She waved away as if she didn't need help. Finn played a guitar solo to cover it up. I walked behind stage. "I need water." She grunted. She ran off. I was gonna have to take her place. Unless Finn wanted to do it. But he was distracting everyone. My ears perked up. "Help."

"You better not leave."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Hey! If you help, so help me...I'll kick you out! You'll never be famous ever."

"...I don't want to be famous. I never did!"

Someone was gonna help us? But who? Was Bonnibel talking to Ashely? Was Guy talking to her? Someone was coming. I spun around and saw Guy. He wasn't singing. He helped Finn with his guitar solo. Marshall Lee was rapping. I buried my hands in my palms and made my way behind Fionna. She was pretty surprised. I groaned with embarrassment. I don't want to have to thank him for this. My eyes opened to glare upon a microphone up close. Marshall Lee pushed it towards me. "Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky, Are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now. Wish right now. Wish right now." I sang. The song ended. People cheered and whistled. It didn't feel right. I wanted everything to end. And so...it did.

* * *

"MARCELINE, WAKE UP!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" I gasped. I screamed and rolled off the bed. I got back up and rubbed my eyes. My room. My old room. I was wrapped in my old blankets. My old lyric papers were spread across the floor everywhere! My shoes were in the corner. I was dressed in my red pajamas. My door was wide open. The taste of my mouth was different. My mouth was sweet just like it used to be. It was dry, though. I looked around in amazement. Everything was back to normal. My heart was beating out of it's chest. My body was sweating and freezing cold but I felt better. My chest was filled with air. Finally, I released a big sigh. The weight of my horrible world was now lifted off my shoulders. I looked around. I was shocked! Because... There, on the foot of my bed, stood Max Abadeer.


	20. Airplanes and Shooting Stars

"Max!" I cried. I leaped up and hugged him tightly. His regular cholone stained his body like it did always. He wore his grey muscle shirt and some dark jeans. "Um... Hey, kiddo!" He smirked. We both had the same smirk. I think I got the image from him. My smirk was my signature but he was the one who taught me cursive. Wow. Sounds poetic, huh? I hugged my only brother tighter. I broke into tears, sobbing loudly. "MAX! You were dead! But now, you're alive! And - And I was bitten by a bat! I'm a vampire, Max! I broke up with Marshall Lee but he saved me in Battle of The Bands. That's how I met Finn! You'll love him. He's sweet and brave and smart! And - And Fionna! She's my new keyboardist because Guy quit and Bonnibel - BONNIBEL! I kissed a girl, Max! It was weird because Finn's my new boyfriend and Marty's a wizard! LUKE! Luke's dead! He killed you but I threw him in the fire. Everything was fine until he came back and attacked me as a skeleton! Spring Break! It was crazy! I was about to get arrested but thank glob Finn was there to -"

"Marceline." He sang with his sweet, deep voice. I looked up with my eyes wet.

"Calm down. I haven't seen you like this since you had those nightmares when you were seven." He recalled.

"Heh, yeah. You sang to me every night until I went to bed."

"Yeah."

"What happened? I'm not dead. We just finished our third concert for the tour. Keila and Bongo are practicing in the other room. Guy is driving."

"What? Where are we?"

"Hometown, little sis."

"Stop the R.V."

"Why?"

"Just stop."

I ran out of my small bedroom and bolted next to Guy.

"STOP THE FUCKING R.V!"

"WHA -"

"STOP!" I shrieked.

With that, he dug his foot into the brake. I grabbed my backpack and slipped on my red and black striped sweater. My jean's knees were ripped from the slide I did during the last concert. I ran out the R.V and jogged down the sidewalk. "Marceline?" Keila called. Her voice became distant and my jog formed into a sprint. I looked everywhere. My head was aching and my legs begged me to slow down.

But I didn't listen.

I sprinted three miles into the west direction. There he was. Standing next to Fionna. Finn. My hero in blue.

I ran up to him, shifted my shoulder and I crashed right into him.

"VAMPIRES!" I screamed before crashing into him. He fell backwards and I toppled onto him.

I clutched his shirt tightly. "Uhhh? M - Marceline?" He asked.

"MARCELINE!" Fionna squeeled. "FROM THE SCREAM QUEENS? OH MY GLOB! YOU'RE LIKE A TOTAL ROCKSTAR. Wait, I thought you'd be tall-"

"Yes, yes! You thought I'd be taller. I SLOUCH, OKAY?" I snapped.

"Huh?" Finn cried. "MARCELINE! Oh my glob! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been standing there. Sorry, Marceline."

We both rose. "You are the worst boyfriend ever. You ditched me on my tour," I grumbled.

"What? Did I say something earlier?" He asked.

"Oh, hah-hah. Very funny. Hi, I'm Marceline Abadeer. Have we met before?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um...A long time ago. I think."

"Stop it!" I giggled, pushing him playfully.

"STOP IT!" He cried desperately. "I'm not your boyfriend! I'm a sophmore. You're a..._woman_."

"Um, thanks but I'm only a couple months older than you."

"Yeah. In _dog years_."

"Y - You don't remember me?" My eyes were tearing up. I felt like he just punched my heart. He forgot me. Was I gone that long?

"Uhhh...no! We never met!" He shouted. Finn grabbed Fionna's hand.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here." He whispered.

"B - B - But! IT'S MARCELINE! We aren't going to get a chance to talk to a rockstar like we are now!" She cried.

"Pfft! It's probably just some wanna-be poser or something LSP would say." Finn sighed. "Look! I'm not leaving you here alone. Especially with a weirdo."

Ouch. Finn was acting like a jerk.

"B - B - BUT -"

"Fionna." He breathed. He was getting angry. Fionna frowned and sighed.

"Fine." She grumbled. She waved goodbye to me. "I'm Fionna. HUGE FAN."

"FIONNA!"

"Got to go! Bye!"

With that, Finn clutched her hand tightly and pulled her away. Minutes later, she gave up and joined him normally on the sidewalk. I fell back into the bus stop's bench. I needed time to think. A girl sat next to me. "Bonnibel?" I gasped softly.

She glared up at me and smiled warmly through the freezing air. I gulped hard. "Hi. Um... I'm sorry! I can't remember your name." She sighed. I flipped my hair out of my face. She stared into my eyes. "Marceline?" She asked.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Oh! OH! I'M A BIG FAN! I FREAKIN' LOVE YOUR MUSIC! I HAVE ALL YOUR SONGS! LOOK! MY IPHONE. SEE? OH MY GLOB! I AM SUCH A GIANT FAN!" She smiled.

"Thanks. But we aren't so different. We competed in Battle of The Bands." I insisted.

"Uhh...I can't play music."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. I never tried and I never will."

"Oh. Sorry. Um...will you please tell me the date?"

"Sure. It's December 21, 2010."

"2010?"

"Yup! 2011 in a couple more days."

"Oh, glob. I think I'm going to be sick."

I held back my sickness and glared back at the strawberry blonde girl. She was a senior. We were all seniors. Bonnibel never gets anything wrong. Not even the time! And after what Finn just told me, I felt the urge to ask her something. Something to tame my curiousity.

"Hey, Bonni. What grade are you in?"

"10th grade. Sophomore."

"Wait. December 21? I gotta run. Later."

I shifted my backpack over my shoulder and sprinted down the sidewalk. I shoved pass Finn and Fionna. I crashed into a student holding a giant stack of papers. I ran through the doors and into the school's auditorium. There he was. Marty. He was practicing his magic tricks. A bird leaped on him and squaked loudly. It pecked at him. "AAAAAAHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" He shrieked, running around in circles. I wanted to laugh but my happiness was drowned by sadness.

I bolted down the aisle and ran up the stairs, behind the curtain and through the people in line. "HEY!" Cinnomen Bun snapped. I called him that 'cause he was round like a cinnomen bun. It was mean but he liked the name. I didn't turn back. I sprinted and skid to a stop when I saw Cake. She was painting a prop with Lord. Her face was burning red.

_Guess she hasn't told him her crush._

The first bell rang and I jumped, startled. "Holy shit." I muttered, trying to slow my heart beat.

"MARCELINE! Finally come back to represent your school?" The principal said, running up.

"Huh? Yes! Yes!" I exclaimed breathlessly.

"Here. You'll be the host."

"Um...thanks."

I watched the "warden" walk away but inside, I was thinking. What if I'm here for a reason?

*LATER*

"Hey, Marceline." A familar deep voice purred. I looked over my shoulder to see Luke.

"You!" I cried.

"Yes...I see you like this new world."

"I HATE THIS PLACE!"

"No, that's what you wished for. For it to all be over. Am I right?"

"NO! I mean - Yes! I mean - No! No! I want my friends back. I want my band back. I want - I want my old life back! I love my old life."

"Uh-huh...Hm...too little. Too late. Marty will never forgive you and you can't get him to give you your old life back. Ahehe, oh well! Forgive and forget." He chuckled evilly and walked away.

"Forgive me, huh? ...that can be arranged." I smirked and walked onto the stage.

"HELLO, EVERYONE!" I shouted. Everyone gasped at my sudden appearance. Some people screamed and others shouted my name. "Did we get to watch all the performances?"

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

"I will announce the winner!" I said. The principal handed me the envelope.

"The winner is...Marty The Magic Man!" I smiled.

"WHAT!" Luke shouted. Marty ran up, jumping up and down. They all cheered with me.

"NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NO!" Luke snapped. I walked up to Marty and he hugged me tight.

"Thanks..." He said. His voice lowered. "...friend."

The only reason he put me through hell was that I treated him like shit. But now that he won, I won't be mean.

_I promise, Marty. We'll be friends..._

I opened my eyes. He was gone! The whole stage was gone! Everyone was gone!

"Oh, glob! WHAT NOW?" I cried. I buried my face in my hands.

"Marceline?" A voice called.

"Huh?" I gasped.

"It's time to go. The band's waiting." Fionna said. We were backstage of the Battle of The Bands.

"W - Who won?" I asked.

"Uh...we did. Marshall Lee did the last rap for us."

"Marshall Lee?"

"Uh...yeah. My boyfriend."

"_Your_ boyfriend?"

"Yes! Your guitar player."

"He's in the band?"

"MARCELINE! HE'S BEEN IN THE BAND FOR YEARS NOW! Have you've been drinking?"

"No, no...let's go." I muttered. We walked outside to Marshall Lee and Finn resting on the hood of a red car.

"Finally, c'mon, girls. We got a double date." Marshall Lee sighed.

"Double date?" I asked.

"C'mon, babe." Finn grasped my hand and pulled me into the car. It didn't have a top. I looked up into the stars. The night was colder than the Artic. My breath appeared before me and then, disapeared. "WAIT!" Someone shouted. We looked up to see Marty.

"Here, Marceline." He said. Marty handed me a trophy.

"Thanks, Marty."

"No problem, buddy. Oh, and Max wants you to text you. He wanted a picture of the trophy."

"Max?"

"Yes, you're brother. The one that lives..." Marty winked at me.

_Oh, glob. He knows..._

"What?" Finn asked.

"Nothing. Inside joke, right, Marcy?" He grinned.

"Yeah. Thanks...friend."

He winked at me and trudged back inside. Fionna rested in Marshall Lee's arms as he drove the car away. He drove up the hill. Finn hugged me tight in the cold air as we both spotted shapes of stars in the sky. When we arrived, we walked up the hill and met up with Keila and Guy. Holding hands.

"Hey, Keila got a great idea about the next single. Tell 'em, babe." He said.

"Okay, Marshall Lee and Fionna could do a duet. But in this duet, you two could sing a conversation. Where you both sing as if you were talking to each other." She explained.

"Nice." Marshall Lee made a rock-on sign. I glared around. Who else was here? There was Bongo. My jaw dropped. Ashely was sitting on his lap, talking to him. I bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked.

"Nothing. Nothing...hehe...nothing at all."

The people in the band were wearing T-shirts. Band T-shirts. Marshall Lee, Finn, Bongo, Guy, Keila, Fionna, and me. The hill had a picnic table and a grill to which Lord was cooking burgers with Cake sitting in a chair talking about something she saw. I glanced at the picnic table. Bonnibel was sitting next to a boy named Bubba. Their hands were intertwined and they giggled after their whispers. Neptr and Bmo were holding hands as well. They danced around smiling as Felicia and Fabian sat near the fire. "Watch this." She insisted. She grabbed a gun and shot a bullet into the air. A firework exploded afterwards.

"Oh, please! You aren't even holding it right." Fabian sighed.

"Well, why don't you come up and show me, Flame Prince?" She winked.

"OHHHHH!" We all laughed.

"What do I smell? Bacon that just got burned!" Jake snapped. Ladison laughed loudly at Jake's joke. LSP and LSP's boyfriend were walking around, clicking pictures. Everyone was happy. Max - MAX! I grasped my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" A voice yawned.

"MAX!"

"Whoa. Not so loud, sis."

"It feels so great to hear you voice."

"I do have a sexy voice."

"Haha! No, wait. Is this like that show we watch? Where I can talk to the dead only to face horrible consquences?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot it's after ten. You should be high now."

"I missed you, Max."

"Well, don't worry 'cause I'm at home. I'll be waiting for you with a hug."

"Thanks, bro. For having my back and everything."

"Hey...I didn't have a good childhood or a good dad so, there's no reason you can't."

"I love you, Maxey."

"Love you, too. Rock on, Marcy."

With that, we hung up at the same time.

"Who was that?" Finn asked.

"Max." I smiled.

"How's everything?" He asked.

"Everything? Everything's perfect."

"Well, I wanted to say something about the new beat. Bmo and Fiara got a cool video game mix about -"

I stopped his buisness talk with my lips. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed my arms around his neck and smiled as our lips slowly part. "You talk a big game for a kid."

"I'm no kid."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Could a kid do this?"

He kissed me again but this time, he was in control.

"So!" A voice shouted. We pulled away and glanced at our friends who grinned. Our faces turned red. Fionna leaned back in Marshall Lee's chest. She had a warm drink of hot chocolate in her hands. After a sip, she smiled.

"So...why don't you give us a little show of that trophy of ours, huh, bad girl?" She insisted.

"Sure." I smiled. I jumped on the table and rose the trophy so everyone could see it.

"It says..._TO THE SHRIEK QUEENS! THE FIRST PLACE WINNERS OF BATTLE OF THE BANDS!_"

With that, we all cheered. Music boomed from the speakers of our cars.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the nightsky, Are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now! Wish right now! Wish right now!_" We all sang along to the music. The stars in the sky shined bright as we all faded to blackness. And for one in my life, everything was perfect. For once in anyone's life, the perfectness lasted till what seemed like a lifetime. "Hey, Marceline. I've been meaning to ask you..." Marshall Lee said between gulps of his meat. I dug my teeth into my chicken leg. Finn ate a hotdog as Fionna dug into her salad. LSP was drinking a diet soda. She sighed.

"Kay, Marshy. Shoot." I smiled.

"I don't think it's a hickey or a bruise. So...what's that thing on your neck?"

"WHAT?"

I felt my neck. Two holes. "You're kidding, right? Right? GUYS...YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?"


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I DON'T ANYTHING IN HERE!**


End file.
